Je t'aime, Moi non plus
by Smuckers
Summary: Bella se réveille dans une chambre d'hôtel de Vegas, une bague au doigt et un Edward nu dans son lit. Qu'arrive-t-il lorsque l'on est forcée de cohabiter avec notre total opposé? La haine peut-elle se transformer en amour?
1. Meet Edward

**Je T'aime, Moi non plus...**

- Musique -

Shiver / Shawn Desman

— Bella, fais au moins un effort !

Je commençais vraiment à perdre patience. Habituellement, j'étais du genre pacifiste et souriante, surtout avec ma meilleure amie Alice, mais lorsqu'elle avait une idée dans la tête et qu'elle ne pouvait pas se l'enlever. Elle était plus qu'insupportable, voire même diabolique.

Enfin, Alice restera toujours Alice.

— Je veux m'en aller, m'exaspérais-je tout en essayant d'attraper une olive dans mon verre de vodka avec un cure-dent.

— Bella, depuis combien de temps es-tu toute seule, hein ? Tu n'en as pas marre d'être la seule de tes amies à être encore célibataire ?

Alice savait jouer avec mes points faibles, elle me connaissait par cœur et se faisait un plaisir de me le rappeler. Si elle n'était pas ma meilleure amie depuis le berceau, je lui aurais carrément fourré mon poing dans sa tronche pour m'avoir emmenée ici et surtout pour m'avoir menée en bateau.

— Si je tousse trois fois, ça veut dire qu'on décampe. O.K ?

Eh oui, elle avait gagné. De toute façon, elle ne m'aurait jamais laissé partir de là sans avoir vu le minois de mon rencard.

— Ah, merci, merci. Bella tu ne le regretteras pas. Edward, est un homme gentil, drôle et incroyablement sex…

— Je vous prends une chambre d'hôtel, si tu veux, la coupais-je tout en ronchonnant.

Elle me donna l'une de ces tapes sur l'épaule purement amicale qu'elle me donnait à chaque fois que je disais quelque chose de stupide ou qui la faisait se marrer.

— Voyons, Bella, je suis avec Jasper !

— Tu es sûre que cet Edward n'est pas homo ? Parce que de la manière dont tu m'en parles depuis des semaines… Bref, il doit y avoir anguille sous roche ! Un gars autant parfait que ce cher Edward dont tu me parles toujours doit certainement avoir un truc de louche. Un pédophile ? Accro à l'héroïne ou tueur en série, peut-être ?

— Mais non, ria t-elle.

Puis elle claqua des doigts pour attirer l'attention du serveur qui débarrassait la table devant nous et commanda une tournée de Margarita. Alice faisait toujours ça quand elle est excitée par quelque chose.

Elle m'exaspérait au plus haut point ce soir.

J'en avais marre des plans foireux de ma meilleure amie. Bon, d'accord, j'étais seule depuis plus d'un an, mais je ne m'en étais jamais plains. J'aimais la solitude et un homme dans ma vie ne ferait qu'entraver mes bonnes habitudes et le train-train quotidien de ma vie. J'étais heureuse seule, mais selon Alice, heureuse et seule ne pouvaient pas aller dans une même phrase. C'est pour cela qu'elle essayait de me présenter à l'un de ses collègues de travail, qui était célibataire depuis peu. Un certain Edward Cullen, qui était censé être le stéréotype du mâle parfait. Elle savait que je m'en foutais comme de l'an quarante, c'est pour cela qu'elle m'avait entraînée ici tout en prétextant que ses parents allaient être présents. Alice prévoit toujours tout, si elle m'avait dit qu'elle voulait me présenter à cet Edward, j'aurais catégoriquement refusé. Mais en me prétextant que ses parents étaient de passage en ville, elle savait que je ferais au moins l'effort de bien m'habiller en troquant mes vieux jeans troués contre un pantalon noir et propre, pour continuer à faire à croire que j'étais toujours la petite fille coquette que j'essayais d'être dans ma tendre enfance.

Tout cela se ramenait à Alice, que j'avais très envie de tuer en ce moment.

— Il est là, Bella !

Machinalement, je tournai la tête vers l'entrée, mais ne voyait personne mis à part une troupe de filles en minijupes qui jubilaient devant la porte. Je n'essayais pas d'avoir un meilleur angle de vu pour ne pas passer pour une folle en m'étirant le cou, mais c'est alors que je vis un homme de mon âge environ, passer entre ces godiches. À ce moment-là, je me foutais du rencart que je devais avoir, car cet homme était tout simplement… TORRIDE. Ma bouche s'ouvrit en grand tandis qu'il avançait parmi la foule d'un pas nonchalant et décidé, effleurant ses cheveux cuivrés au passage. Il portait un simple t-shirt noir avec des jeans un peu moins foncés. Je sentais ses yeux d'un vert émeraude vrillé sur notre table et je ne pus m'empêcher de rougir furieusement. Peu importe qui était l'homme à qui, je devais être présentée ce soir, je me jurais de n'avoir d'yeux que pour ce dieu vivant.

— Sexy, hein ? Lança Alice en se penchant près de mon oreille.

— De qui parles-tu? Demandais-je en recouvrant mes esprits, sans toutefois quitter l'inconnu des yeux.

— Bah, d'Edward, qui d'autre ?

D'un geste subtil du menton, elle pointa l'homme que j'admirais depuis quelques secondes. Je regardais autour de lui pour être sûre que cet homme était bien Edward Cullen et un sourire implacable se dressa sur mes lèvres fines lorsque je constatais qu'il n'y avait que des filles qui le cerclaient.

— Et puis, comment le trouves-tu ? Sourcilla Alice. Elle savait d'or et déjà la réponse à sa question, mais m'entendre le dire par moi-même lui donnerait toute la satisfaction qu'elle recherchait.

— Il est… Waw, chuchotais-je estomaquée.

— Je savais qu'il te plairait.

— À qui ne plairait-il pas ?

Alice poussa un rire chantant, tandis que l'homme était à quelques mètres de nous. Il semblait tout aussi gêné que moi, sinon plus. Alice se leva de son siège pour accueillir l'invité et je ne pus m'empêcher de faire de même.

— Eddy, lâcha-t-elle avec ses intonations aiguës.

L'entente de ce prénom semblait l'irriter, mais il lui adressa un sourire poli.

— Désolé du retard, dit-il avec une voix qui fit frissonner la moindre cellule de mon corps. J'ai été retardé dans le trafic.

— Pas grave. Sinon, ça va ?

— Oui, oui. Et toi… euh… vous ?

Soudain, deux paires d'yeux se retournèrent vers moi. Chose que je détestais au plus haut point. Je ne me sentais pas à ma place et je me demandais bien comment j'allais pouvoir faire la conversation avec cet Apollon pendant des heures. Que suis-je bête, j'avais Alice avec moi. Quoi qu'il en soit, je me forçais à regarder seulement ma meilleure amie, de peur de m'évanouir à la vue de l'adonis devant moi. Son regard émeraude me transperçait de bord en bord, comme si j'étais nue devant lui. Tellement, que ça en devenait gênant.

Je pensais déjà à prendre le cure-dent de mon verre vide pour l'enfoncer dans le cœur de ma soi-disant meilleure amie, mais je constatais avec horreur que le serveur était déjà parti avec mon verre vide, emportant l'arme du crime avec lui. Merde !

-Nous allons très bien, lança Alice en me faisant des gros yeux. Je te présente Bella, ma meilleure amie.

La main d'Edward s'avança lentement vers moi. Je fis de même et lui donna une poignée de main accompagnée de la sueur qui commençait à perler à ma peau. Mon corps se colorait de rouge à vue d'œil avec en prime une immense chaleur habitant tout mon épiderme ainsi que l'intérieur de mon ventre. Mon cœur semblait vouloir sortir de ma cage thoracique juste à la proximité dudit Edward Cullen.

Bon sang, Bella ressaisit toi !

Non d'un chien, mais qu'est-ce qu'un homme aussi torride que lui fait célibataire, me demandais-je.

— Alice m'a tellement parlé de toi, dit-il tout en serrant ma main.

J'avais perdu, le fil de la conversation ou quoi ?

— Pareil.

Mais je peux te dire que la manière dont elle t'a décrite n'est pas assez représentative de ce qui se trouve en face de moi, avais-je envie d'ajouter, mais je gardais cela pour moi.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de remarquer à quel point sa peau était douce et me demander s'il était de même avec le reste de son corps. Alice se rendit tout de suite compte du malaise qui s'installait et proposa de s'asseoir pour prendre un verre. Edward semblait gêné et il était tout aussi rouge qui moi. Chose inhabituelle pour un dieu grec comme lui. Il me semble qu'un homme de son calibre devrait être en pleine possession de ses moyens devant des filles comme nous, surtout moi. Voir des folles comme de mon genre devenir comme une pivoine devant à sa vue, il devait en voir tous les jours.

Alice s'efforça de faire l'essentiel de la conversation pendant quelques minutes, avant qu'Edward ne s'en mêle sans se départir de sa gêne toutefois. Quant à moi, je ne faisais que hocher la tête de temps en temps tout en prenant quelquefois des gorgées de mon Margarita. Alice ne pouvait s'empêcher de me donner des coups de pieds pour que je participe aux échanges, mais je fis comme si de rien n'était, malgré le fait que mon tibia commençait à me faire un mal de chien. Elle me jeta des regards noirs auxquels je répliquais.

— Sinon, Bella, tu fais quoi dans la vie ? Me demanda Edward.

Euh… il me parlait lui ?

— Je suis aux études en ce moment et je travaille à la bibliothèque près du campus pour me payer les frais d'inscription, bafouillais-je.

Rien d'intéressant. Lui par contre, semblant tout à fait intéressant.

— Et tu étudies en quoi ?

Il avait l'air réellement fasciné par ce que je racontais malgré le fait que je n'étais même pas capable de prononcer mes mots correctement. Il devait être habitué à avoir toutes les filles en extase devant lui, me disais-je.

— Professeure au primaire.

— C'est fantastique, dit-il d'une voix sincère. Tu dois vraiment beaucoup aimer les enfants.

— Oui, en effet.

— Mais Alice m'a dit que tu avais plusieurs autres cours, quels sont-ils ?

Traîtresse. Pourquoi lui avait-elle parlé de moi tandis que je ne savais absolument rien de ce type ?

— Étude du comportement humain, rien d'important.

— Et ça consiste en quoi ?

— J'étudie les faits et gestes des gens pour savoir leurs significations réelles. Ce n'est pas un métier que je veux faire, c'est seulement pour ma culture personnelle. Je ne compte pas faire carrière là-dedans.

Il avait rapproché son tabouret du mien. Je sentis, les moindres cellules de mon corps fondent ainsi que ma lèvre inférieure tremblée. OH MON DIEU! Mais attendez… était-ce son genou qui frôlait le mien ? OOH-MOON-DIIEU!!!

Putain que son genou était chaud !

— C'est intéressant.

— Bella, étudie aussi le graphisme en cours optionnel, ajouta Alice.

— … Mais je suis vraiment loin d'être douée.

— Ne sois pas modeste, Bella est une vraie crack des dessins. Elle passe toujours son temps à faire des esquisses… Elle a même gagné plusieurs concours, ajouta-t-elle d'une voix triomphale.

C'était officiel, je la détestais !

Je n'allais certainement pas rester à cette table à écouter deux personnes, dont un inconnu, me faire des éloges et me demander tout de ma vie, jusque dans les moindres détails. Ce n'était pas moi, Alice savait pertinemment que ce n'était pas la façon que j'aimais rencontrer des garçons. Je lui en fis savoir en la regardant avec des couteaux dans les yeux. Edward esquissa un air surpris, mais sans plus aux dernières paroles de mon amie, mais c'était assez pour me décider à me lever de table.

— Je dois vraiment aller à la salle de bain.

— Moi aussi. J'ai trop bu, lança la traîtresse. C'est tout le mystère de la bière. On en boit une et on en pisse deux. (Parfois, j'aimerais crier à Alice de se la fermer).

Je fus la première debout, suivis d'Alice. Edward resta assis à la table et fit signe à un serveur de s'avancer. Je sentis la main de mon amie me pousser dans le dos et me forcer à avancer. Elle me fit pratiquement entrer dans les toilettes pour filles de force, sentant certainement mon envie de fuir d'ici à toute vitesse pour ne plus jamais revenir. Alice me connaissait trop pour savoir que si je me levais seule, c'était assurément pour déguerpir.

— Tu voulais t'enfuir, cria-t-elle aussitôt que la porte des toilettes se referma derrière nous.

— Je t'assure que non, mentis-je.

— Je te connais trop, Bella, mais qu'est-ce qui te prend ? Edward est PAR-FAIT !

— C'est la situation qui me dépasse, dis-je en me dirigeant vers le miroir pour arranger la pince qui retenait quelques mèches de mes cheveux par l'arrière.

Alice donna une légère tape sur ma main et attrapa ma pince. Elle passa ses longs doigts dans ma longue chevelure ondulée pour les replacer.

— Et je suis sûre que tu lui as tapé dans l'œil, ajouta-t-elle.

— N'importe quoi !

— Si, si. Je t'assure. Il semble impressionné par tes multiples talents.

Je poussais un grognement et ce n'était pas dû à la coiffure qu'elle me faisait, même si elle venait de m'accrocher l'oreille avec les dents de la pince. Elle poussa mes cheveux vers l'avant pour complimenter le tout. Je fis deux, trois poses devant le miroir, satisfaite du résultat et laissa ma sacoche sur le comptoir pour aller dans la cabine. Heureusement que nous étions seules dans la toilette, car j'aurais eu honte si des clientes avaient entendu notre chamaillade de tout à l'heure.

— Sinon, tu restes ?

— Je vais finir la soirée, déclarais-je. Ce serait poche pour lui que je parte. C'est mal-élevé après tout.

— Franchement, je ne vois pas ce que tu lui reproches.

Je ne pus m'empêcher d'échapper un tss ! Quand j'ouvris la porte. J'allais me nettoyer les mains.

— Merci, dit-elle sincèrement.

— Tu me le revaudras.

Je l'entendis marmonner quelque chose dans sa barbe ou peut-être me répondait-elle quelque chose, mais le séchoir à main partit juste à ce moment-là. Ensuite, Alice ouvrit la porte et nous retournâmes à notre table.

— Vous allez bien ? Demanda Edward.

— Oui, répondis-je. Nous sommes prêtes pour une autre tournée !

— Bien, j'ai commandé des shooters pour nous tous.

Le serveur arriva à l'instant avec nos boissons. Alice fut la première à vider son verre, juste avant de recevoir un coup de fil.

— C'est Jasper, dit-elle en ouvrant son portable. Oui, mon amour… Quoi ? Non, ce n'est pas possible !

Edward me fixa tout en fronçant des sourcils. Je ne pus que répondre avec un haussement d'épaules.

— Tu veux que je fasse quoi ?... Non, je suis avec des amis, tu vois… Je sais, c'est plus important, mais…

Elle leva les yeux vers nous et nous chuchota :

— Jasper a essayé de réparer le robinet de la cuisine, mais il a tout foiré. Tu connais Jasper, Bella ? Bref, il y a un dégât d'eau partout dans l'appart.

— Tu veux qu'on vienne aider ? Demanda Edward.

Je savais déjà sa réponse. J'aurais même pu la mimer sur mes lèvres tant elle était prévisible.

— Non, rester ici, j'en ai que pour quelques dizaines de minutes, le temps de mettre du scotch un peu partout et de nettoyé les flaques d'eau parterre. Je peux vous laisser ici ? Bella ?

— … Oui, déclarais-je.

— Merci (puis, elle se pencha près de son combiné). J'arrive ! Jazz ne t'inquiète pas.

Elle raccrocha et nous fit ses adieux. La voir s'en aller me donna un pincement au cœur. Une énorme claque à la face, à vrai dire. Qu'allais-je faire maintenant, seule, avec cet inconnu ? Ô mon Dieu, mon pouls s'accélérait dangereusement à cette seule pensée. Je ne pouvais pas quitter la traîtresse des yeux, j'espérais qu'elle se retourne et qu'elle revienne, mais non, elle poussa la porte et quitta l'établissement. J'allais la tuer. Ô que oui, j'allais le faire.

À ce moment, Edward se tourna et me fixa pendant un instant. L'envie de crier comme une dingue et de m'enfuir me traversa l'esprit à ce moment-là.

— C'est assez gênant, déclara-t-il.

Sa voix avait ressemblé à la mienne et j'étais sûre que si j'avais shooté cette phrase, mes intonations auraient sonné exactement comme les siennes.

— Oui, en effet.

Puis, un lourd silence s'en suit. Une question me trottait dans la tête, une seule. Je me demandais si je devais la lui demander ou si ce serait impoli. Boaff, je ne pouvais pas m'enfoncer plus que maintenant.

— Dit, est-ce que tu le savais que c'était un rendez-vous arrangé?

Il éclata d'un rire franc et je sus que je ne l'avais pas vexé.

— Elle m'a dit qu'elle voulait prendre un verre pour discuter boulot et comme nous faisons ça quelquefois, je me suis dit que c'était tout à fait normal, mais ces derniers jours, elle me parlait sans cesse de toi. Plus que d'habitude, dit-il avec une œillade. Et j'ai eu quelques doutes. Ça s'est avéré être confirmé lorsque je t'ai vue.

— Ouais, enfin. Alice…

— … Sera toujours Alice.

Nous rigolâmes tous deux. Puis, il me fixa de ses yeux émeraude si brillants que j'en tombais presque de ma chaise. Il approcha son tabouret du mien, encore plus qu'il ne l'était. L'aube d'un sourire en coin naquit sur son visage parfait, sûrement s'était-il rendu compte que mon cœur avait raté un battement? Il leva son verre et décréta :

— À notre première rencontre !

— À notre première rencontre, répétais-je machinalement.

Et nous trinquâmes ensemble. Nos visages se rapprochèrent, tandis que nous avalions notre consommation d'une traite, mais je reculais vivement le mien. Trop d'émotions fortes m'étaient nuisibles.

— Pourrais-tu répondre à ton tour à une de mes questions? Dit-il en déposant son verre sur la table.

— Oui, laquelle ?

— Promets que tu ne le prendras pas mal ou déplacé ?

— Oui, oui.

Cet homme m'intriguait. Outre, sa beauté inhumaine et son charisme fou. Sa question me perturbait déjà. Même s'il ne l'avait même pas encore posé.

— Pourquoi une fille comme toi est-elle encore célibataire ?

Le rouge me vint aux joues, tandis que j'acceptais ce compliment. Il semblait vouloir rajouter quelque chose, mais je lui intimais de se taire d'un geste de la main.

— Je… (je cherchais mes mots) je suppose que j'aime la solitude. Je n'ai pas besoin d'un homme dans ma vie puisque je suis bien comme ça. Je n'ai jamais cherché, laissant les choses venir comme elles viendront.

Quelques secondes passèrent avant que je ne lui demande :

— Et toi ?

Bah quoi, lui-même était parfait dans tous les sens du terme. Tellement, que je m'en étonnais. Y avait-il quelque chose en lui, qui lui faisait ressembler à tous les autres garçons dans ce monde ?

— J'ai eu une petite amie quand même récemment, dit-il. Mais elle voulait un enfant et je n'en voulais pas. Elle m'a quitté parce qu'elle tenait réellement à avoir un bébé, mais bon, je ne suis pas là pour relater le passé.

Je ne savais pas trop quoi répondre et me contentais d'esquisser un sourire auquel il répondit par un rictus assez peu convainquant sur le fait qu'il s'était remis de son '' passé '' avec sa dernière petite amie. Il secoua vivement la tête, certainement pour oublier ses souvenirs, et fit signe à un autre serveur de venir. Il commanda une nouvelle tournée de shooters.

— Toi, le savais-tu pour ce '' rendez-vous '' arrangé? Demanda-t-il soudainement tout en jouant avec son verre vide.

— Non, déclarais-je. Alice m'a fait croire que ses parents étaient en ville pour que je fasse un effort coté vestimentaire et quand nous sommes arrivés ici. Elle m'a dit qu'elle avait quelqu'un à me présenter et j'ai tout de suite compris que c'était toi. Elle m'a aussi beaucoup parlé de toi ces derniers temps.

— Alice nous a bien eus !

Il esquissa une moue enjouée avant de boire un des verres que l'ont venait de nous servir.

— Tu crois qu'elle va revenir ? Lâcha-t-il après que j'aie bu la dernière gorgée de l'alcool que contenait mon verre.

— Ni compte pas, elle ne se donnera même pas la peine de nous appelez.

— Je me disais ça aussi, ria-t-il.

— Sinon, tu as des hobbies ?

Lui parler était devenu d'un naturel. Enfin, quand je me concentrais à ne pas le regarder dans les yeux.

— Je lis beaucoup, je joue aussi du piano…

— Compositeur ?

— Si l'humeur y est.

Je souris.

— Et tu lis quoi ?

— De tout, surtout des vieux livres.

— Je lis beaucoup également. En ce moment, je suis tombée en amour avec _les hauts de Hurlevents_.

— On m'en a beaucoup parlé, mais je ne me décidais pas à le lire. Peut-être que je devrais.

Puis, il se pencha sur la table et esquissa un sourire tout en détaillant mon visage.

— Quoi ? J'étais perturbée là.

— Et toi, quels sont tes hobbies ?

Ce mec s'intéressait à moi ? Bizarre qu'une fille aussi insignifiante que moi puisse seulement arriver à discuter avec un homme pareil.

— Puisque je travaille à la bibliothèque de mon campus, je dois dire que j'aime la lecture, mais pour ce qui est de la musique, c'est un désastre assuré…

— Pourquoi ça ?

— J'ai fait un spectacle au primaire et tous les élèves avaient quelques lignes à dire, histoire de ne pas laisser un enfant dans l'oubli et donner sa chance à chacun. (Il hocha la tête et je poursuivis). Presque tout le monde avait chanté son bout de phrase. Alice avait fait un carton. Et lorsque mon tour est arrivé, tous les sourires des élèves et des parents qui étaient dans le gymnase se sont évanouis quand j'ai prononcé ma première phrase. Et pour me réconforter Alice à seulement dit '' il y avait beaucoup de musique forte, ta voix n'a pas beaucoup porté ''. T'imagine la honte ! (je secouais la tête pour chasser tous ses mauvais souvenirs.)

Edward partit d'un rire aussi doux que du miel.

— Je suis sûre que ce n'était pas si mal, admit-il entre deux rires.

— Tu demanderas à Alice.

Il prit une gorgée.

— Alors, quels sont tes autres hobbies ? Dit-il.

Je pris un temps pour réfléchir. Alors, Bella, que fais-tu d'intéressant ?

C'est alors que je réalisais que ma vie était nulle et que je n'avais jamais fait rien qui vaille la peine d'être raconté. Je fronçais des sourcils cherchant plus loin, mais rien.

— Je ne trouve pas, déclarais-je.

Il voulu me répondre quelque chose, mais mon portable émit la chanson _Monkey wrench _des _foo fighters. _

— C'est mon frère, soupirais-je.

— Réponds, dit-il après plusieurs secondes où je restais inactive. C'est peut-être important.

— Connaissant Emmett, ça ne doit vraiment pas être important, répondis-je en mettant le combiné sur mon oreille.

Edward laissa échapper un petit rire tout en cherchant l'attention d'un serveur.

— Quoi, Emmet ?

— _Tu ne dis pas bonsoir ?_

— Accouche, lançais-je d'une voix visiblement écoeurée.

J'adorais mon grand frère, quoique trop protecteur envers moi. J'avais une grande complicité avec lui, et ce, depuis tout jeune, mais des fois il devenait… éreintant.

— _Je me demandais juste ce que tu faisais ce soir, j'ai de super bonnes places pour le concert de The Fray et comme je sais que tu les aimes…_

— Désolée, je suis prise ce soir.

— _Ah oui ! Et avec qui ?_

Oh, oh, oh, on abordait maintenant un sujet chaud avec mon frère et le connaissant, s'il savait que je me trouvais dans l'un de ces bistros branchés, à partager un verre avec un gars… Je ne préférais même pas savoir sa réaction. C'est alors qu'Edward se pencha vers moi, donc plus près du combiné et me souffla :

— Qu'est-ce que tu prends pour boire ?

La voix de mon grand frère résonna dans les haut-parleurs de mon cellulaire :

— _Mais qui est avec toi, putain ?_

Je répondis vite à Edward que je voulais une bière ce qui alarma encore plus mon aîné. Puis, je retournais à mon frère :

— C'est quoi le problème que je sois avec un gars ?

— _Les gars sont tous pervers !!!_

— Deux choses : T'es pas mon père et je te signale que TU es un gars ! Lançais-je d'une voix sèche.

— _La preuve !_

Je tapais ma main sur mon front tout en posant mes coudes sur la table ce qui déclencha l'hilarité de mon compagnon.

— _Où es-tu ?_

— Ce n'est pas de tes affaires, m'offusquais-je.

Je l'entendis soupirer dans le combiné et taper une surface molle de plein fouet. Ce qu'il pouvait être agaçant !

— _Comment as-tu rencontré ce garçon ?_

— C'est de la faute à Alice.

— _Et elle est là ? _(Une bouffée d'espoir naquit chez mon frère).

— Non, elle est partie prétextant un dégât d'eau chez elle.

— _Rappelle-moi de la tuer._

Edward me regarda avec de la malice dans les yeux, car il avait entendu ce que mon grand frère venait de dire. Évidemment, puisqu'il hurlait carrément dans le téléphone.

— Non, moi et Edward on s'en charge. Tu ramasseras après si tu veux. Bye !

— _Bella, si tu raccroches…_

— Byeee !

Mon frère cracha quelques jurons avant que je ne raccroche pour de bon. Edward partit d'un rire angélique.

— Désolée, mon frère est un peu… surprotecteur !

— J'ai vu ça, dit-il tout en prenant une goulée de bière.

Je l'imitais, savourant une bonne Coors Light.

— Je croyais que les filles n'aimaient pas la bière.

— Moi et Alice adorons, dis-je. Plus que les martinis pomme.

Nous rîmes tous les deux. Edward était un homme sympathique et charmant. Y avait-il quelque chose qui le rendait bizarre ? Je ne cessais de me le demander.

* * *

Et voilà! C'est ce que donne le premier Chapitre. Vos avis compte énormément pour moi donc laisser vos commentaires et impressions (que ce soit positif ou non). Vous pouvez aussi me donner des suggestions. Soyez actifs et participer à l'élaboration de ma deuxième histoire. Je vous remercie déjà pour l'aide que vous aller m'apporter. N'oubliez pas! VOTRE AVIS COMPTE!!!

PS: J'aimerais beaucoup apprendre à connaître mes lecteurs, donc si vous voulez, envoyez moi un petit message pour vous présenter : votre nom, âge livre et film préféré, groupe ou chanson préférée. Pour ma part, j'ai presque 17ans, J'adore la saga twilight, des fleurs sur la neige, la série ''Les vampires de Mahattan'' et le livre ''sortillège''. Je tuerais pour aller voir Muse, One Republic, Lifefouse & Linkin Park en concert et j'adore les balades en voiture et les enfants. À votre tour!


	2. Meet Edward 2

MUSIQUE

BODY CONTROL - LEIGHTON MEESTER

Après avoir fini nos bières, Edward et moi décidions d'arrêter de consommer, car nous nous sentions un peu chauds. Nous discutâmes de nos emplois respectifs et j'avais appris qu'il était concepteur de site internet, un boulot qui s'apparentait à celui d'Alice qui travaillait en marketing. Je lui avais dit pour mes études, le fait que je vivais près Emmett et que j'adorais mon job de bibliothécaire même si l'ambiance était assommante. Nous parlâmes ainsi de tout et de rien, en apprenant l'un sur l'autre : nos niaiseries d'adolescents et notre statut de popularité lors de notre passage au secondaire. Il m'avait appris qu'il aimait faire des tours bien que tout le monde le croyait sage puisqu'il était dans une classe supérieure et qu'il pratiquait plusieurs sports. Pour ma part, je déclarais seulement que j'étais assez proche d'être populaire, mais pas assez pour être considérée comme étant salope. Réponse qui sembla lui plaire.

Bien que je fusse trop bornée pour l'avouer à Alice, je passais une excellente soirée en compagnie d'Edward. Nous étions si proches, mais en même temps si différent. Il n'avait pas seulement la beauté des dieux, mais aussi leurs charmes. Pourtant, quelque chose refrénait mon envie d'en vouloir plus. Non pas que je ne voulais plus le voir, mais seulement, j'étais convaincue qu'il y avait un truc chez Edward, qui me chicoterait. Enfin, ce truc m'énervait déjà, mais je n'arrivais pas à mettre un doigt dessus. Disons que je n'arrivais pas à me l'expliquer. Était-il trop parfait ?

— Serais-tu d'accord pour que l'on se revoie ? Osa Edward tout en fouillant dans ses poches. Ne pas me regarder semblait l'apaiser.

Tout d'un coup, mes doigts se mirent à me picoter, se propageant à une vitesse fulgurante dans tout mon corps. Un voile de sueur recouvrit mon front et mes joues, tandis que ma mâchoire se tordit dans un sourire niaiseux. Pourquoi me faisait-il tant d'effet sans même que je ne le connaisse vraiment ?

— Bien sûr, accouchais-je enfin.

— Cool.

Je mis ma sacoche sur la table pour trouver mon portefeuille plus facilement. Encore une fois, Edward me fixa avec une émotion que je ne sus décrire. Interrogation ?

— Quoi ?

— Tu ne crois quand même pas que tu vas payer ? Dit-il tout en fronçant des sourcils.

— Ça va de soit, as-tu vue tout ce que j'ai consommé ?

— Oui, mais c'est à l'homme de payer pour tout ça !

— J'y tiens.

— Moi aussi.

Je trouvais enfin mon long portefeuille noir et l'ouvris avec empressement. C'est alors qu'il se passa un truc qui m'a extrêmement foutu la honte. Un condom dans un emballage rouge tomba sur la table devant les yeux ahuris d'Edward. Ma bouche s'ouvrit dans un O parfait et mes sourcils s'arquèrent.

— Alice !

J'imaginais déjà la scène. Lorsque j'étais dans les cabines, elle avait dû acheter un préservatif dans l'une des machines de la salle de bain et le glisser dans mon porte-monnaie. Mais elle se prenait pour qui celle-là?

— Je suis désolée, ce n'est pas moi qui ait mis ça là, crachais-je d'une voix surprise. C'est certainement Alice qui a mis ça pendant que j'étais aux toilettes !

— Je te crois, dit-il calmement. C'est totalement le genre à Alice, elle est toujours un peu vite en affaire. La discrétion n'a jamais été son fort.

— En effet !

Il ria de bon cœur, tandis que je fourrais le préservatif dans ma sacoche. J'attrapais la facture et chercha dans le portefeuille l'argent qu'il me fallait pour payer mes consommations. Une expression de surprise apparue sur mon visage lorsque je réalisais qu'il n'y avait plus rien. Pas d'argent, ni mes cartes. Mais quelle emmerdeuse cette Alice !!!

— Ça va ? Me demanda Edward.

— Non, ça ne va pas. Cette putain d'Alice m'a volé tout mon argent et mes cartes.

— T'inquiètes, c'est moi qui régale, dit-il avec un clin d'œil.

Je fus résignée à ce qu'il paye la note et dans ma tête j'essayais de m'imaginer tous les scénarios possibles pour faire souffrir ma meilleure amie avant de la tuer. Edward tendit sa carte de débit à une jeune serveuse blonde qui le courtisa un moment avant que nous ne sortions dehors. Mais un problème persistait. Chose dont se rendit tout de suite compte Edward lorsqu'il ne me vit pas me diriger vers le stationnement.

— Où tu vas ? Me demanda-t-il en se dirigeant vers moi sur le trottoir.

— Chez moi.

— Tu n'as pas de voiture ?

— Non, je suis venue avec Alice, j'ai dû laisser ma voiture chez moi.

Edward fronça des sourcils et me prit par le coude. Il m'entraîna vers le parking illuminé faiblement par des lampadaires qui diffusaient une lumière jaune.

— Il fallait que tu me le dises. Viens, je te ramène chez toi.

— Ce n'est vraiment pas la peine, dis-je en essayant de me défaire quelque peu de sa prise. J'habite tout près.

— J'insiste, tu ne vas pas rentrer chez toi toute seule, dans ce noir et ce froid.

J'avoue que le temps me donnait l'impression d'être dans un vieux film d'horreur où la jeune fille innocente se promène seule dans les rues avant de se faire attaquer par un monstre, mais quand Alice était partie, je me disais que je pourrais prendre un taxi, mais comme elle prévoit toujours tout, il était sûr qu'elle prévoyait qu'Edward me ramène à mon chez-moi, espérant qu'il y vienne aussi.

Edward et moi étions rendus entre une Volvo argentée de l'année et une vieille Toyota beige rouillée de toutes parts. Je levais mes deux mains dans les airs en signe de résignation et consentis à le suivre dans sa voiture. Je fus surprise lorsqu'il débarra la Volvo et m'ouvris la porte du côté passager. Moi qui croyais que la Toyota lui appartenait. Je pris place à mon aise sur le siège en cuir noir de sa voiture, tandis qu'il fit le tour pour venir s'asseoir à mes côtés.

— Alors, où est-ce que je vous emmène, jolie demoiselle ?

Je piquais un fard au compliment qu'il venait de me dire avant de lui répondre le plus normalement que possible bien que ma voix se comparait à un chat qui s'était pris la queue dans la porte :

— 1555, Mapple Street. Près du parc Jefferson.

Edward fronça à nouveau les sourcils.

— Franchement, Bella, tu voulais sérieusement marcher pour aller là-bas ?

— Ce n'est pas si loin.

Une heure environ de marche ne fait de mal à personne, voulais-je rajouter, mais je m'en abstins. Surtout lorsqu'il déclara qu'il était bien content que j'aie accepté de monter avec lui. Mes joues se colorèrent de rouge et la température de mon corps augmenta radicalement. Pourquoi était-il si parfait ?

La voiture décolla dans un vrombissement puissant et elle s'engagea sur la nationale. Je me concentrais pour ne pas le regarder, mais je n'avais jamais cru que cela puisse être aussi difficile. Surtout que l'éclat de la lune faisait briller sa peau blanche comme de la neige, me donnant encore plus l'envie de le toucher. Ses cheveux cuivrés prenaient des teintes plus foncées avec le noir qui régnait dans l'habitacle. Tout était silence, on entendait seulement les roues glisser sur le gravier lisse.

Les arbres défilaient à une vitesse fulgurante et il me semblait que la voiture accélérait de plus en plus, mais j'étais trop bien pour bouger, et même parler. J'étais calme pour la première fois depuis notre rencontre.

— Dis, Bella, je ne sais pas si Alice t'en a parlé, mais il y a une petite fête, samedi que l'un de nos collègues organise. Il nous a dit d'inviter qui nous voulons et… je ne sais pas si tu aimes ce genre de soirée où tout le monde danse et se saoule, mais ce serait cool si tu passais faire un tour avec Alice et tes amis… tu peux inviter tes amis aussi…

Je m'étais figée sur mon banc. N'allait-il pas trop vite ? Bien entendu, il ne m'avait pas invitée pour que je vienne avec lui, il voulait simplement me voir et être poli. Sinon, il ne m'aurait pas proposé d'y emmener mes amis.

— Euh… ouais, j'y penserais !

— Cool.

La voiture s'immobilisa lentement devant le complexe immobilier où je logeais.

— Bon, alors on se dit à la prochaine, lançais-je.

— Ouais, merci. J'ai passé une super soirée.

— Moi aussi.

Et qu'est-ce qu'on fait dans ces moments-là ? Je l'embrasse ? Lui fait la bise ? Ou alors, une bonne bine sur l'épaule ? J'optais pour le deuxième choix. Je me baissais à la hauteur de sa joue et avança mon visage près de lui. Il se recula un peu sur son banc, mais se ravisa à mon plus grand soulagement. Un premier baiser s'abattit sur sa joue gauche. Il n'avait pas mis ses mains sur mes hanches ou attrapé ma tête pour m'embrasser sur les lèvres, ce que je pris pour un bon présage. Au deuxième baiser, je sentis sa main sur la mienne, mais il la retira vivement.

— Désolé, je ne voulais pas. Je ne savais pas que ta main se trouvait là…, paniqua-t-il.

— C'est correct, Edward.

Il semblait se calmer. Puis, il débarra les portes en appuyant sur un bouton.

— Bonne nuit, Bella, souffla-t-il d'une voix apaisée et douce.

— Bonne nuit Edward.

Je sortis doucement de la voiture et me dirigeais dans l'allée quand je manquais une marche et m'affala dans l'une des deux marches de pierre que je devais monter. J'entendis une porte s'ouvrir.

— C'est correct Edward, ça m'arrive toujours, avisais-je en levant une main pour montrer que j'étais indemne.

— Tu ne serais pas un peu saoule ? Lança-t-il d'un ton moqueur.

Je terminais de monter les escaliers et me retournais pour voir Edward sur le trottoir, devant mon appartement. Je fis un signe négatif de la tête. Pas besoin qu'il sache que j'étais d'un naturel maladroit, Alice le lui dirait bien assez vite.

— Crois-moi, si j'étais saoule. Tu le saurais bien assez vite.

— Alors, j'ai bien hâte de voir ça, il semblait se poser des questions là.

J'ouvris le portique et retins la porte pour lui parler une dernière fois.

— Je te dis bye pour la deuxième fois.

Il me souhaita à nouveau bonne nuit et monta dans sa Volvo. Je fermais la porte du portique en vitre et m'engouffra dans le grand logement. Je montais les escaliers et entrai dans ma maison. Je m'adossais dos contre la porte et respirais enfin. Mais quelle soirée !

Puis, j'allais dans ma chambre, enlevai mes vêtements pour enfiler l'un des chandails à mon frère et je me couchai dans mon lit. J'attendrais demain pour tuer Alice.

* * *

Vous pensiez sérieusement qu'Edward et Bella serait déjà mariés au court du 2e chapitre? Non, mais c'est trop prévisible, laissez-vous le temps d'apprendre à connaître les personnages un peu. Sinon, comment avez-vous trouver ce chapitre? Je veux vos précieux avis.

Continuons à nous connaître un peu : Quelles sont vos chansons préférées et pourquoi? J'adore la musique de tous les genres alors conseillez-moi. Le prochain chapitre arrive sous peu mes chéris! :)


	3. Bella's Days

PDV BELLA

Comme si elle s'entêtait à gâcher ma vie, ce fût un SMS de ma soit disant meilleure amie, Alice, qui me réveilla… À sept heures le matin. J'empoignais vivement mon portable posé sur ma table de chevet, hésitant entre le jeter contre le mur ou tout simplement marcher jusqu'à la toilette pour lui faire passer un joyeux typhon, mais j'étais une fille bien. Jamais je ne ferais subir cette torture à mon Nokia pour les conneries d'Alice.

Impatiente d'avoir tous les détails, Alice décida qu'il était préférable de m'appeler au lieu de me texter une deuxième fois. Mais c'est qu'elle était une vraie diablesse cette fille !

Alice, grognais-je au téléphone. Es-tu seulement au courant qu'il est sept heures du mat et que j'essaie de dormir ?

Qu'est-ce que tu crois, si je ne savais pas que tu dormais, je t'aurais appelé bien plus tôt.

Hurmpf Hum, répondis-je en me retournant sur mon oreiller.

Fatiguée, Bella ? Est-ce que c'est parce que tu aurais fait des activités… stimulantes ?

Les sous-entendus explicites d'Alice avaient le don de me mettre en rogne.

Et toi tu n'es pas fatiguée avec ton putain de dégât d'eau imaginaire ?

Tu m'en veux ?

Je ne sais pas, dis-je en empruntant mon ton le plus dur. Une chance qu'Edward est un type bien, sinon je n'attendrais pas jusqu'à ce que tu passes après le boulot pour te casser les deux jambes.

Edward est un type bien ! Hurla une Alice enjouée en ignorant le reste de ma phrase.

Tu n'auras rien de plus, ma belle.

Pourquoi ? S'insurgea-t-elle.

Vengeance, vengeance, chantonnais-je.

Tu n'es pas croyable !

Franchement, je me foutais des yeux de cocker abandonné sans laisse sur le bord de la nationale. Alice n'aura rien de moi. Et puis, moi et Edward ce n'était pas sérieux. Nous avions seulement passé la soirée ensemble parce que nous nous étions fait planté là. Ce n'était pas de notre faute et nous n'aurions sûrement même pas l'occasion de nous revoir.

Bells ?

Hein ?

Je ne sais pas sur quelle planète tu étais, mais tu étais loin.

Peu importe, dis-je en me secouant vivement la tête. On se reparle.

Compte-y.

Je raccrochais avec un sourire accroché aux lèvres. Peu importe ce que Alice pouvait faire, il était impossible que je puisse être fâché contre elle.

Mon réveil sonna, signe que je devais me préparer avant d'être encore une fois en retard. Je sautais dans ma douche, pris le temps de chanter des chansons (même si chanter était un grand mot pour décrire ce que je faisais) et séchais mes cheveux. J'allais dans la cuisine chercher une barre de céréale. Je ne passais pas grand temps devant ma garde-robe à choisir ce que j'allais mettre étant donné que j'étais déjà en retard. J'optais pour un pantalon noir avec un cache cœur couleur crème. Je me regardais dans le miroir avant de faire mon sac pour la journée. Emmett vint me voir dans ma chambre. Encore une fois, il était en boxer devant moi. Je ne savais pas comment il faisait pour passer de son appartement au mien sans avoir le rouge aux joues. Je devrais penser à reprendre les clefs que je lui avais fait faire.

Il faudra que j'aie une petite discussion avec toi, jeune sœur ! Dit-il sur un ton de réprimande.

Ce n'est pas moi, mais Alice. Donc c'est à elle que tu feras la morale.

Mais…

Écoute Em'Bear, je t'assure que j'aimerais beaucoup t'entendre parler de cela, mais je suis super pressée… Et surtout super en retard !

Mon frère préféré (surtout le seul) me serra fort dans ses bras tout en me souhaitant de passer une belle journée. Je lui dis de même avant de sauter sur mon vélo et me diriger vers la bibliothèque de la ville, là où je travaillais.

J'aimais beaucoup cet emploi si plaisant et si merdique à la fois. J'éprouvais un grand amour envers les livres, ils étaient probablement les seules choses – excluant les cafés de chez Starbucks – que j'aimais et qui ne me brisait pas le cœur. J'étais toujours en mesure de conseiller quelqu'un sur ses choix littéraires et même aider quiconque sur leurs recherches pour l'école. Sans vouloir me vanter, j'étais quelqu'un d'efficace… si on oubliait la ponctualité.

Je garais mon vélo dans l'espace pour et le barrais avec mon cadenas. Au loin, j'entendis Carmen m'appeler. Carmen était ma gérante (ce qui ne faisait pas d'elle une peau de vache pour autant). Elle me couvrait souvent devant les boss lorsque j'arrivais en retard comme aujourd'hui.

Vite, Bella.

Désolé, je mettrais mon cadran plus tôt.

Tu dis ça à chaque fois, rigola-t-elle.

Elle m'entraîna dans la salle du personnel et me donna mon épinglette marquer : « Bonjour mon nom est Isabella Swan, puis-je vous aidez ? » Je détestais déjà ce badge puisqu'il y était marqué mon nom en entier et qu'il y était marqué une phrase niaiseuse comme chez les alcooliques anonymes, pas que je sois alcoolique, mais j'étais sûre qu'ils portaient cela.

J'allais rejoindre mes collègues qui étaient tous rassemblés pour discuter avant que la bibliothèque n'ouvre. Je cherchais Angela, ma meilleure amie si on omettait Alice. Nous étions les deux seules employés ne possédant pas de carte de l'âge d'or. Elle était une fille magnifique, mais réservée. Bref je l'adorais.

Elle plaçait des livres dans les étagères d'un rayon de psychologie lorsque je vins à sa rencontre.

Hey, Ang. Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? Le travail n'est même pas encore commencé.

Oh, dit-elle. Les livres traînaient et ça m'écœurait des les voir là.

Oui, elle pouvait parfois sembler bizarre. Elle était une accro du ménage. Tout devait briller autour d'elle.

Alors ta soirée ? Changea-t-elle de sujet.

Et bien, je croyais que j'allais revoir les parents d'Alice, mais j'avais plutôt un rendez-vous arrangé avec un de ses collègues.

Elle haussa ses sourcils pour m'inciter à en dire plus. Un petit sourire sournois illuminait son visage mulâtre.

Il était comment ?

Normal.

Elle poussa un petit rire avant de placer un livre.

Tu mens très mal. Je parie que c'était un type parfait.

Oui, il l'était, mais je sens qu'il cache quelque chose.

Qu'entends-tu par là ?

Bah, il y a quelque chose qui me chicote en lui.

Elle soupira avant de descendre de l'escabeau d'où elle était montée. Elle devait me comprendre avec tous les types louches qu'Alice m'avait présentés, je me devais d'être méfiante.

Tu n'es pas écœurée d'être encore célibataire ?

Je partie d'un rire nerveux tout en l'aidant a placé les livres dans les étagères. Je ne préférais pas répondre sous peine de me chamailler avec elle.

Moi je suis sûre que oui.

Ce n'était pas Angela qui avait parlé, mais plutôt Irina. Elle était un rayon a côté de nous, son visage de septuagénaire apparaissant entre les livres. Irina était de loin la plus extravertie des bibliothécaires ici. Elle avait toujours conservée son attitude de jeune adolescente délurée malgré ses innombrables cheveux gris et son dos courbé. Je me surprenais souvent à penser être sa copie conforme plus vieille.

C'est la doyenne qui le dit, répliqua Ang en riant.

Je ne sais pas ce que vous avez tous avec le fait que c'est mal d'être célibataire, mais je suis très bien comme ça.

Vieille fille, termina Irina tout en poussant son chariot pour changer de rayon.

Je soupirais tout en roulant mes yeux. Dieu qu'elles étaient désespérantes. Angela remonta ses longs cheveux noirs en une queue de cheval et réajusta ses lunettes qui descendaient sur son nez.

Alors comment s'est passée cette soirée à trois. Dit-moi tout sinon je sollicite Alice pour les détails.

Alice ne sait rien de cette soirée. Elle a quittée prétextant un dégât d'eau chez elle.

Elle ria avant de me demander encore une fois comment s'était passé ma soirée tout en me suppliant de lui décrire le mystérieux inconnu avec lequel j'ai trinqué.

Edward et moi avons bu ensembles. Il est très gentil, nous avons parlé de tout et de rien, il se passionne même pour la lecture tout comme moi. Il parait qu'il est également un très bon joueur de piano. Il m'a ramené chez moi puisqu'Alice avait volé mon porte monnaie et il a même insisté pour payer les consommations.

Inutile de mentionner l'épisode du condom.

Et tu ne lui as même pas sautée dessus.

Je roulais des yeux tout en grimaçant.

Je ne crois pas qu'Edward soit un type comme ça…

Il est comment alors ?

Angela avait du mal à croire que les garçons ne soient pas tous accros du sexe. Évidemment Ben était un bon chrétien comme elle, alors il n'était pas possédé de la folie de la débauche comme tous les non-croyants, disait-elle.

C'est un homme… charmant.

Angela voulait que je continue sur les détails, mais cette soirée allait rester entre lui et moi. À moins qu'il ne se décide à en parler. Moi je ne le ferais pas.

Le reste de ma journée s'était avérée relativement tranquille, mis à part le fait qu'un client m'a gueulé après parce que le livre qu'il voulait s'acheter était au dessus de ses moyens. Carmen avait prit le relais lorsque je menaçais d'étrangler l'homme de quarante ans mon aîné. Il s'était finalement éclipsé les mains vides marmonnant dans sa barbe que notre génération était tous des mal-élevés.

J'enfourchais mon vélo pour rejoindre Alice à son travail comme nous le faisions très souvent lorsqu'il faisait beau. Nous faisions le chemin du retour ensembles tout en discutant de tout et de rien. J'étais anxieuse quant à mon arrivée. Je ne voulais surtout pas croiser Edward, pas que je ne l'aimais pas, mais il y avait une force mystique qui me repoussait de lui.

_Il était trop parfait pour moi, voilà…_

J'empruntais le grand ascenseur central pour me rendre au dix-septième étage. Étrangement, l'élévateur était vide, seule la musique typique des ascenseurs comblait le silence. Les portes s'ouvrirent sur l'étage vide de vie. Je parcourais les isoloirs gris pour tomber sur Alice qui écoutait sa musique sur son lecteur MP3 tout en jouant de la « air batterie » avec deux crayons sur son carnet de note. Elle ne semblait pas avoir remarqué ma présence et j'en profitais pour prendre une photo d'elle avec mon portable. Je pourrais toujours l'utiliser pour faire du chantage. Dieu sait que j'en avais besoin avec elle.

Elle fût sortie de son concert rock grâce à mon rire. Elle me regarda avec un grand sourire.

Hey, je t'attendais.

Ça se voit !

Ne te fous pas de ma gueule. Dois-je te rappeler que tu me dois tous les détails de ta soirée ?

Détails que tu n'auras pas.

Elle se leva de son bureau et me foudroya de son regard de petit chat en colère.

Ah non ni toi ni Edward ne voulez me dire ce qui s'est passé, tandis que c'est moi qui vous ai présenté l'un à l'autre !

Tu nous as plutôt forcés.

On s'en fou. Dit-moi ?

Je riais et commençais à me diriger vers l'ascenseur. Je repensais à Edward. Je trouvais gentil de sa part qu'il veuille également garder notre soirée secrète. Non pas qu'il se soit passé quelque chose d'extraordinaire, mais l'idée qu'il s'amuse à caché notre moment ensemble, me faisait sourire. Nous avions un autre point en commun : Celui de toujours vouloir mettre Alice en rogne et il était rare qu'elle le soit.

Ma meilleure amie me rattrapa en mettant son pied pour bloquer la porte de l'ascenseur, elle cliqua sur un bouton et l'élévateur monta.

Alice, dois-je te rappeler que le premier niveau se trouve en bas ?

Elle me regarda avec une moue malicieuse avant de dire :

Je dois aller porter un dossier à mon patron.

Ah ouais et tu crois que je vais avaler ça ? Dis-je. Je pense plus à une façon pas très honnête de me faire recroiser Edward.

Non, tiens la preuve !

Elle me tendit une enveloppe cartonnée adressée à Monsieur Clap, un des grands dirigeants de l'entreprise. Elle me tira la langue avant de s'engouffrer hors de l'ascenseur. Je la suivais d'un pas lent, tandis qu'elle sautillait partout. Au bout d'un moment, elle se tourna et s'arrêta.

Ça risque d'être long, dit-elle.

Pas grave, j'ai tout mon temps.

Elle sourit.

J'y pense. Edward travaille à cet étage, il doit être dans son bureau si ça se trouve.

Je fronçais les sourcils d'un air fâché.

Tu fais exprès, hein ?

Nenon, s'empressa-t-elle de dire.

Elle s'avança vers un bureau dont les rideaux horizontaux étaient tirés. Il y avait un écriteau en or marqué Monsieur Edward Cullen, concepteur web. Alors monsieur était assez important pour avoir son bureau à lui. Je riais intérieurement à l'appellation monsieur. Écrit de même, on aurait cru qu'Edward était âgé de plus de soixante ans, pas dans la vingtaine et son nom n'aidait pas.

Tu restes avec lui le temps que je remette ce dossier, c'est vraiment important. Ensuite, nous irons prendre un verre.

Je levais les yeux au ciel.

T'es irrécupérable, je te dis.

C'est pour ça que tu m'aimes.

Puis, elle me donna un baiser sur la joue avant de s'éloigner. Je soupirais tout en me tournant vers la porte d'Edward. Étais-je assez bête pour demander la compagnie de ce presque inconnu ? Oui, je l'étais parce qu'Edward était quelqu'un de sympa. Résignée, je cognais à la porte. Après quelques secondes, Edward m'ouvrit. Il portait une chemise d'un turquoise soutenu retroussé sur ses manches accompagné d'un pantalon chic noir. À en juger par son expression, il ne s'attendait visiblement pas à ma venue. Il passa ses doigts dans ses cheveux en bataille, gêné.

Bella, je ne m'attendais pas à te voir ici ?

Alice m'a encore largué et je me disais que je pourrais aller voir la seule autre personne qui pourrait me comprendre.

Bien sûr, dit-il. Entre !

Il me laissa passer et mit sa main dans mon dos sans vraiment me toucher pour me guider. Je pris place sur une des chaises devant son bureau et il alla derrière.

Que fait Alice ?

Elle est en train de porter un dossier à un de ses patrons. Un certain Clap.

Il ne travail pas au même étage, dit-il.

Satané d'Alice, je savais qu'il n'y avait qu'elle pour me faire un coup aussi bas.

Je sentais le regard d'Edward me transpercer le corps, tandis qu'il était assis à a peine un mètre de moi, de l'autre côté du bureau. Le silence régnait déjà depuis quelques secondes de trop, il fallait vraiment que je trouve quelque chose à dire. Je regardais partout, faisant semblant de m'intéresser au bureau d'Edward.

Tu aimes ?

Mouais, marmonnais-je.

Mouais ?

Et bien. C'est que…

Edward cachait mal son irritation, ses sourcils étaient froncés et son regard se faisait des plus interrogateurs même s'il avait toujours ce sourire trônant fièrement sur ses lèvres.

Tes sièges, crachais-je.

Quoi, qu'est-ce qu'elles ont mes chaises ?

Pourquoi ce serait toi qui aurais le plus confortable ?

Je su que je venais de susciter son intention, mais qu'il n'avait pas complètement saisit ce que je venais de dire.

Je m'explique, pourquoi toi, tu pourrais être assis sur ta chaise de bureau en cuir hyper confortable et moi sur ces chaises en bois droite et inconfortables ?

Il éclata d'un rire franc.

Si ce n'est que cela le problème…

Edward se leva debout et m'invita à prendre sa place d'un geste de révérence. Avec plaisir, j'acceptais son offre, tandis que nous échangions de place. Il s'affala négligemment sur l'assise en bois foncé, pendant que je prenais une posture de femme d'affaire dans son siège capitonné.

Une vraie business woman, lâcha-t-il taquin. Je crois que je vais remédier à ce problème dès demain.

Je l'espère. Sinon, tu as passé une belle journée « monsieur Edward Cullen, concepteur web ? »Dis-je en empruntant des accents hautains.

Rien d'intéressant et toi ?

Un vieux crouton m'a fait une scène à la bibliothèque, la normale quoi.

Ta vie doit être palpitante, dit-il tout en riant faiblement.

Comme ce doit d'être la vie d'une bibliothécaire aux études. Sinon, Alice va sûrement t'inviter prendre un verre avec nous en sortant d'ici, tu vas venir ?

Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire qu'elle va m'inviter à prendre un verre avec vous ?

Elle a dit qu'après nous irions prendre un verre, elle devait t'inclure dans le nous.

Edward prit appuie avec ses coudes sur le bureau et se rapprocha du coup de moi. Je sentais son haleine chaude caresser mon cou malgré la distance qui nous séparait.

Toi, veux-tu que je vienne ?

Venait-il vraiment de me susurrer ceci avec des intonations si sensuelles qui en fit frémir mon corps de stupeur ? Je le regardais, les yeux ronds comme des billes tandis qu'il me servait son implacable sourire que je connaissais depuis hier, mais que j'avais tout de suite appris à aimer. Je ne pus que faire mis à part bredouiller comme une incapable.

Viens si ça te chante.

Ce n'est pas ce genre de réponse que j'attendais, mais je m'en contenterais. Je viens avec vous, déclara-t-il.

Quel genre de réponse aurais-tu voulu que je te serve ?

Je ne sais pas, dit-il en se frottant la nuque. Une réponse qui m'aiderait à me décidé.

Et bien tu y es parvenu seul, bravo !

Alice cogna au moment où Edward riait de ma blague. Elle me regarda un moment avant de lever les sourcils et de pincer ses lèvres en signe de victoire. Je levais les yeux au ciel, comme je le faisais presque toujours aux réactions de mon amie. Edward semblait n'avoir rien remarqué, trop occupé à étouffer son rire si viril et sensuel…

J'ai finie, dit-elle. On va le prendre notre verre ?

Oui, oui.

Edward, tu viens ?

Il se concentra pour montrer un minimum de surprise, mais Alice se faisait parfois si prévisible dans son impondérabilité, que cela n'étonna personne. Il rassembla en un paquet les diverses feuilles qui traînaient sur son bureau et les fourra dans son case.

Je peux bien vous accompagner, dit-il.

Alice se figea, un sourire sur le visage nous jaugeant tous les deux.

Quoi, Alice ? Crachais-je.

Je penserais que ce serait plus dur de te convaincre, Edward, dit-elle simplement.

Je suis seul ce soir alors pourquoi pas.

Alice me jeta un coup d'œil qui voulait dire : « je vous vois déjà à votre mariage ! » C'est pourquoi je levais à nouveau les yeux au ciel. Edward attrapa ses clefs et nous entraîna à la sortie avant de fermer les lumières de son bureau.

Je marchais devant, Edward et Alice me succédait. Le silence régnait dans l'étage vide et je n'avais pas la misère à deviner ce qui se passait derrière. Alice devait mimer des bisous avec ses mains de manière suggestive. De la manière dont Edward lui répondait.

Non, Alice. Non, disait-il.

Elle riait comme une gamine. Je les attendais à l'ascenseur, pesant plusieurs fois sur le bouton.

On prend ta voiture, Edward. Comme ça on va économiser sur l'essence.

Il sortit ses clefs de sa poche pour montrer son accord et il s'engouffra dans l'élévateur.

Je n'arrivais pas à croire que je me trouvais dans une Volvo de l'année. Une sorte de voiture que je n'avais même pas les moyens de me payer l'assurance. Monsieur le concepteur de site web avait l'argent pour se payer une Volvo argentée.

Je prenais place à mon aise dans les sièges en cuir noirs de l'arrière du véhicule qui était spacieux ma foi. Alice et Edward occupait les sièges du devant. Mon amie jouait après les postes de radios, cherchant une station qui ait de l'allure.

C'est bizarre que les seules fois où on veut avoir de la bonne musique… On tombe sur des spots publicitaires à la con, se plaignit-elle.

Coup de gueule d'Alice l'enragée ! Dis-je en levant les yeux au ciel.

T'as quoi comme zik, Edward ?

Elle pesa sur le bouton CD. Edward n'eût même pas le temps de l'en empêcher qu'une musique enveloppante habitait la voiture. Je n'eus besoin que d'entendre quelques notes avant de reconnaître cet air. Alice également. Elle se retourna pour me toiser. Ses yeux ronds brillaient de milles deux.

Ce n'était pas ce morceau que tu avais joué au piano au spectacle de printemps à l'école.

Clair de lune, oui. Je m'étonne que tu t'en rappelles encore. Ça fait des années.

Edward me regarda dans son rétroviseur central avec une expression que je ne su décrire.

Tu joues du piano ?

Pas vraiment, admis-je. Mes parents m'ont forcée à prendre des cours, mais j'étais loin d'être bonne.

Je connais ce morceau, il faut être doué pour pouvoir le jouer.

Bella, n'a jamais été douée dans le domaine musical. D'ailleurs à la petite école on a fait un spectacle où elle s'est complètement ridiculisée…

C'est correct Alice, je lui ai raconté.

Edward ria.

Je ne croyais pas que tu ais été si mauvaise, mais j'en ai la preuve.

Dit, Edward. Tu as dis que tu connaissais ce morceau, comment ça se fait ? Demanda Alice.

Je le joue au piano.

En vraie impolie qu'elle était, Alice fouillait dans le coffre à gants, saisissant une pochette de CD dans laquelle elle fouilla. Elle attrapa un disque qu'elle mit dans le lecteur. Elle donna comme raison que la musique qu'il écoutait était bonne pour un enterrement, mais pas pour mettre de l'ambiance.

Vous devriez faire un duo, dit-elle.

Je ne joue plus au piano. Alice, articulais-je.

Elle avait le don de faire mes louanges sur des points qui ne me concernaient même pas.

Edward se gara devant un petit café que je fréquentais parfois. Le Meadow. J'y allais parfois le midi puisque c'était près de mon travail. Il m'aida à sortir du véhicule en tenant ma main.

Merci, dis-je.

Le rouge me venait aux joues. Il était le seul garçon de gentleman que je connaissais. On était loin de mon cher meilleur ami Jacob qui ne connaissait pas le mot galanterie. Edward tint même à nous tenir la porte avant de passer lui-même.

Nous nous installâmes à une table près de la fenêtre. Alice et moi commandâmes un plat de pâte et Edward prit un burger d'agneau.

J'ai trop une bonne nouvelle à t'annoncer, Edward, s'enthousiasma Alice en se penchant au milieu de la table pour que nous l'entendions bien.

Elle semblait si ravie, souriante. Comme si c'était la nouvelle du siècle. Edward se pencha également près d'elle pour ne pas que le bruit le dérange. Faut dire qu'il régnait une atmosphère monstre dans le bistro.

Clap m'a fait jurer de ne rien dire, alors ne le répète à personne.

Bien sûr Alice.

Ok, des clients importants sont intéressé à ce que ont leur monte leurs tout nouveau site web. Devine c'est où ?

Alice sautait sur place, jubilait.

Crache le morceau Alice, l'empressa Edward.

Vegas, baby !

Edward sauta de sa banquette tant il était surprit.

On s'en va à Las Vegas, toute dépense payé, pendant toute une fin de semaine.

Wow, c'est tellement différent des fins de semaines de congrès que l'on a habituellement.

Tu l'as dis ! Évidemment, il n'y aura que les employés les plus importants, ceux qui ont un bureau, je veux dire.

Je fronçais des sourcils. Alice était simplement une employée parmi tant d'autre. Elle n'avait pas un bureau prestigieux pourvu de grandes fenêtres comme celui d'Edward. Tout ce qu'elle avait, c'était quatre murs gris que l'on appelait « isoloirs. »

Edward aussi avec la même expression d'interrogation sur son visage. Pourquoi Alice s'enthousiasmait autant, elle n'était même pas invitée. Avant que nous puissions lui poser la question, Alice nous arrêta d'un geste de la main.

Je sais ce que vous vous dites. Nous sommes ici pour fêter… MA PROMOTION !

Elle avait gueulé comme une dingue tout en nous montrant une enveloppe brune, que j'attrapais. Dedans, il y avait une enveloppe que je lisais à haute voix pendant qu'elle se remettait de ses émotions.

_Chère Alice Mary Brandon, nous avons l'honneur de vous annoncer que votre demande de promotion à été acceptée. Vous prendrez le bureau de Vasili Denali et vous vous acquitterez de ses fonctions à partir du lundi suivant la réception de cette lettre. Félicitation ! _Mais Alice c'est génial, m'exclamais-je.

Vraiment, moi aussi je suis content pour toi, lança Edward. On va enfin pouvoir travailler au même étage.

Et ton travail consistera à quoi, maintenant ?

La même chose qu'avant, mais payer plus cher.

Nos commandes arrivèrent et Edward paya une bière à tous. J'étais vraiment ravie pour ma meilleure amie. Je savais qu'elle avait travaillée très fort pour avoir cette promotion et qu'elle rêvait de ce jour depuis longtemps déjà.

Évidemment, on va pouvoir invitée une personne de notre choix pour nous accompagner, lança Alice tout en mâchouillant une pâte. Pour ma part c'est Jasper, ajouta-t-elle. Et toi ?

Point de vue Edward

Connaissant Alice, je savais à quel point elle n'avait pas la langue dans sa poche. Présentement, elle dépassait les bornes et pas seulement qu'un peu. Je n'appréciais surtout pas le fait de me sentir piégé.

Oui, j'aimais bien Bella. Pas assez pour éprouver un amour irrépressible envers elle, je la trouvais vraiment sympa. Elle aussi semblait m'apprécier, mais à quel point ?

Je savais qu'Alice avait l'intention que je demande à sa meilleure amie de m'accompagner dans ce fabuleux voyage et ainsi voir ce qui se passerait entre nous deux, mais je n'étais pas un gars comme cela. Je ne profiterais jamais d'une fille, surtout dans un endroit où il est si facile de tomber amoureux. J'ai bien nommé Vegas !

Alors je me contentais de détourner le regard et de prendre une grosse bouchée de mon burger.

PDV BELLA

Alice ne tarda pas à changer de sujet pour mon plus grand bonheur. Elle pouvait être adorable, un vrai ange, mais elle était souvent du genre à créer des froids entre les gens sans le savoir. Exactement ce qui se passait entre Edward et moi en ce moment, mais elle, elle continuait toujours à parler comme si de rien n'était.

La soirée se termina assez vite, nous terminâmes nos repas avant d'embarquer de nouveau dans la voiture d'Edward. Le chemin de retour se fût dans le calme. J'étais perdu dans la contemplation des lampadaires qui éclairait la route, traçant une ligne jaune dans le ciel et pour cause, Edward conduisait excessivement trop vite. Surtout sur les routes désertes. Il insista pour nous accompagner jusqu'au stationnement intérieur, question de sécurité. Il nous souhaita bonne nuit avant que nous quittions l'habitacle de son auto. Les phares de sa voiture nous éclairaient alors que nous nous dirigions vers le véhicule d'Alice. Nos bruits faisaient échos : nos pas, les claquements de nos portes, le moteur qui tourne. Edward nous précéda avant de nous laisser à une intersection. Allant vers la ville et nous la banlieue.

Il n'était pas très bavard, dit-elle en se stoppant à un feu rouge.

Je ne répondis pas, j'étais quelques peu en colère contre elle. Je préférais regarder par la fenêtre comme je le faisais toujours.

Ok, ok, dit-elle. Si tu ne veux pas me parler je vais mettre de la musique.

J'étais très rancunière, mais avec Alice ça ne durait jamais longtemps. Ok, elle me faisait honte, elle me mettait toujours dans des situations débiles et elle était énervante à vouloir me caser à tout prix avec tout ce qui bouge, mais Alice était la meilleure amie que je n'avais jamais eue.

Elle s'arrêta devant mon appartement. Je ne bougeais pas, ne parlais pas. Elle se retourna dans son siège et me regarda.

Tu m'excuses pour mon manque de tact ?

Sa voix n'était que tremblement. Je me retournais pour constater qu'elle pleurait. Ses yeux brillaient dans l'obscurité. Je la pris dans mes bras et la serrais fort.

Tu sais bien que je te pardonne toujours, c'est moi qui suis désolée d'avoir été autant vache.

De quoi tu parles, tu n'as été vache avec personne ?

Avec toi dans la voiture.

Mais non, je le méritais, assura-t-elle.

J'arrêtais de la serrer et ouvrait la porte tout en lui demandant si elle était correcte. Elle hocha la tête comme une gamine après une grosse crise de pleurs et me laissa sortir. Je m'apprêtais à fermer la porte, lorsqu'Alice m'appela.

Oui ? Dis-je en ouvrant un peu plus la porte pour bien l'entendre.

La prochaine fois je serais plus subtile lorsque je lancerais des perches à Edward pour que vous soyez ensemble.

T'es pas croyable Alice, dis-je en levant les yeux au ciel.

Bye !

La voiture partie dans un grognement et je me dirigeais chez moi. J'empruntais encore le grand escalier qui me menait au dernier étage, soit cinq étage plus haut. Je me demandais encore pourquoi je m'étais installé au dernier palier. Était-ce pour avoir une meilleure vue ? Non, je ne voyais rien d'intéressant à part les autres buildings agglutinés autour du nôtre.

Les lumières du couloir ne marchaient toujours pas, donc je dus patienter plusieurs fois avant que ma clé n'entre dans la serrure. Je déposais mon trousseau sur la table basse avant de m'engouffrer dans le salon.

Mike m'attendait, couché sur le sofa. Il remua la queue à ma venue et me laissa une place sur le canapé, que j'acceptais volontiers. J'adorais cette boule de poil qu'était mon chien.

Hey, la racaille.

Personne n'aimait Mike hormis moi et Emmett. Il était gros, sale et puant. En plus d'être, stupide, poilu et bâtard, mais il était un cœur. Plus petite, j'avais peur des fantômes et des monstres la nuit (certes j'aurais plutôt du être plus effrayé par mes deux pestes de sœurs). Il n'y avait aucun moyen pour me faire sentir plus en sécurité, nous avions tout essayé. Les attrapes rêves, les veilleuses et mon frère à même été obligé de dormir avec moi. Alors mon père avait décidé de m'acheter un chien de mon choix. Il m'avait dit un truc bidon comme quoi les chiens chassaient le mal. Alors il m'avait emmené dans un refuge où j'avais pu choisir mon nouveau. Bien que tous les toutous là-bas me regardaient avec les yeux du chat botté dans Shrek et qu'ils étaient tous trop mignons : j'étais ressortis de là les mains en vides en disant à mon père que j'étais certaine qu'aucun chiens là-bas pourrait me sortir des griffes du mal !

Sur le chemin du retour, j'avais fais arrêter mon père. Ne sachant pas pourquoi, il s'était stationné sur le rebord de la rue, pensant que j'allais vomir ou un truc du genre, mais aussitôt arrêté, j'avais couru rejoindre un homme. C'était un sans-abri avec deux chiens. Il me regardait bizarrement lorsque je lui avais dit que ses bâtards étaient magnifiques. Mon père était alors arrivé en courant, me demandant de revenir dans la voiture. C'est alors que je lui dis que je voulais un de ses deux chiens. Je croyais dur comme le fer que si ce pauvre itinérant avait réussit à survivre dans ce froid glacial : c'était tout à cause de ses chiens. Mon avait été surpris par ma requête, mais prit par les émotions lorsque je lui avais fais les yeux ronds et la moue qu'Alice m'avait apprise. Il avait accepté à contrecœur en payant le plus jeune chien au clochard. Il était au moins heureux que j'aille trouver chaussure à mon pied.

Je me souvenais exactement de la teneur du cri que ma mère avait poussé à la venue de mon nouveau chien. Aussitôt que ses grosses pattes boueuses avaient foulées le sol blanc immaculé de notre maison : Mike était devenu la nouvelle bête noire de la famille (en remplacement de moi). Ma mère n'aimait vraiment pas tout ce qui était crasseux, poilu et puant, mais j'avais insisté pour le garder...

Emmet quant à lui, adorait notre chien malodorant il l'appelait « fat Mike » et tout le monde s'était habitué à ce nom. Avec le temps, nous avons gardé juste Mike. Et c'était avec étonnement que j'avais réalisé qu'il me protégeait vraiment des cauchemars (et de mes deux sœurs qui s'enfuyaient en courant quand elles le voyaient arriver) et était tout le temps avec moi. Mike n'a jamais été dompté, il était trop stupide pour ça, mais il était un adorable toutou.

J'attrapais la télécommande et fis défiler les postes de télé devant mes yeux. Mike coucha sa tête sur ma cuisse et recommença à somnoler. J'arrêtais mon choix sur une émission où des femmes cherchaient la robe parfaite pour leur mariage et allait dans un grand magasin pour y trouver la bonne. Ces femmes étaient folles, riches et prétentieuses. Elles pleuraient pour un rien et criaient lorsqu'elles voyaient une belle robe. Bref, elles me faisaient toutes penser à un mélange d'Alice et de mes sœurs. C'était amusant à regarder… en autant que ce ne soit pas live.

Je n'étais pas du genre à vouloir un mariage féerique et gigantesque. Pourvu qu'il y ait l'homme de mes rêves, c'était tout ce qui comptait. Mais pour ces gribiches, qui disaient que c'était plus dur de dire oui à la robe qu'à l'homme lui-même, la robe semblait être tout ce qui comptait. J'essayais de m'imaginer le jour où je me marierais juste pour un stupide bout de tissu blanc, mais sans succès. Et puis, je n'avais même pas envie de me marier.

Je poussais la tête de Mike et me levais. Je me dirigeais dans la cuisine pour me prendre un encas.

En tout cas, Mike. Si je me marie, ce sera toi ma bouquetière.

Il releva la tête à l'entente de son nom, mais la rebaissa sachant que je ne disais rien d'important (je parlais souvent toute seule). J'attrapais des chips et un soda et revins à ma place encore chaude. La fille – une blonde écervelée aux ongles roses bonbons – était partagée entre cinq robes plus bouffantes les unes que les autres. Cinq !

Je pouvais déjà prévoir qu'elle prendrait la plus cher et la plus gonflante – celle avec la longue traîne et les couches de dentelle en trop sur le col. Les femmes étaient si prévisibles que des fois je rêvais d'être un gars. De toute façon, ma manière de penser rejoignait plus l'espèce mâle que féminin… Bref, je m'écarte de l'émission qui était ô combien divertissante ce soir. La mère de la future mariée suppliait sa fille de prendre la robe la plus simpliste, mais ses amies lui ordonnaient de prendre celle qui la faisait ressembler le plus à une princesse. La blonde regarda sa pauvre mère avec un pauvre sourire vaguement désolé et lui dit que c'était son jour et qu'elle voulait que toutes les têtes se tournent vers elle et son affreuse robe qui ressemblait à un glissement de terrain. La mère tenait fermement un cintre d'où lequel pendait une robe qui – j'en étais sûre – aurait enjolivée sa fille qui n'avait même pas voulue l'essayer pour faire plaisir à sa mère. La pauvre conne se serait aperçue que cette robe était magnifique sur elle, mais les gosses de riches aiment la démence et non la simplicité.

Je regardais cette robe que la pauvre dame remettait à la vendeuse avec un pauvre sourire. Elle était tout simplement sublime : une petite robe longue d'un blanc cassé avec un col en cœur. Elle épousait bien les formes des hanches et des seins et les petits ornements ne surchargeaient pas la tenue. C'était comme si la conceptrice de cette robe unique avait placée chaque perle avec un but précis, car chacune avaient leurs significations : leurs histoires. J'essayais de refrénée cette envie de m'imaginé avec ce carrée de tissu qui valait au moins autant que ce que je gagnais présentement en une année : de pensée à la douceur du satin qui caresse ma peau ou encore à la couleur de la robe contrastant étrangement avec la blancheur de ma peau. J'aimais cette robe au moins autant que la mère qui venait de la remettre et ça me faisait du mal de l'admettre. Je n'étais vraiment pas du genre à tomber follement amoureuse d'un vêtement – surtout quand ledit vêtement coûte la peau des fesses. Non, c'était plus le genre d'Alice !

J'entendis soudainement des pas lourds et glissant sur la carpette grise du corridor menant aux appartements. Je devinais aisément qui cela ne pouvait qu'être mon frère et en souriait. Je me levais prestement alors que l'émission entamait le générique et sortit de mon logement pour retrouvez un Emmett saoul qui essayait de débarrer sa porte. Le tableau était assez comique : il s'agrippait au cadrage de porte tout en essayant – vainement – de rentrer ses clefs dans la serrure. Emmet habitait l'appartement à côté du mien (je ne saurais dire si c'était un malheur ou une bénédiction… tout dépendait du moment). Nous nous aimions trop pour être séparés donc nous avions loués des logements côtes à côtes pour veiller l'un sur l'autre même si c'était plus lui qui veillait sur moi selon ses dires.

J'attrapais ses clefs et le poussait pour débarrer la porte à sa place. Emmett me regarda faire avant d'entrer dans son appart.

Alors comment expliques-tu que tu sois saoul lorsque tu reviens de la job ?

Bah, des jeunes avaient emmenés de l'alcool que moi et les autres gardes avons confisqués alors après le concert, nous nous sommes quelques peu gâtés.

Emmett était un agent de sécurité dans une salle de concert réputé. Il avait la chance de regarder des spectacles soirs après soirs et même de me procurer quelques billets, ce qui arrivait souvent.

Tu n'es pas croyable.

Il me donna un câlin avant de s'asseoir dans son lazy-boy et de syntonisé sur une chaîne de sports.

Et alors avec ce « Edward » Hier ? Lança-t-il d'un ton dédaigneux.

Il est très gentil.

Avez-vous fait l'amour ?

Emmett !

Il me rappelait souvent Alice.

Quoi, je demande seulement.

Ferme ta grande trappe. Et pour information, je ne suis pas ce genre de fille qui couche avec le premier venu.

Tu comptes le revoir, alors ?

C'est un des amis d'Alice.

Il soupira, il connaissait ma meilleure amie depuis qu'il était haut comme trois pommes alors il avait appris à vivre avec ses petites combines sournoises. Heureusement pour elle, il la considérait comme sa petite sœur alors elle ne souffrait pas trop lorsqu'elle me faisait la vie dure. Il la protégeait autant qu'il le faisait avec moi étant donné qu'elle était fille unique. Même s'il avait passé le flambeau à Jasper avec le temps.

…Emmett était mon seul frère (Dieu merci). Il était aussi le seul avec qui j'arrivais à bien m'entendre dans la famille hormis mon père. Mes deux sœurs ainées aimaient faire de ma vie un enfer et je ne m'étais jamais vraiment bien entendue avec elles. Selon elles, j'étais trop jeune pour faire partie de leur complicité… Emmet qui était le deuxième plus jeune après moi avait prit l'affaire en main. Nous ne pouvions pas dire qu'elles étaient nos sœurs, juste les boulets que nous avions à nous coltiné chaque fois que nous les voyions. Emmett et moi nous nous ressemblions et nous étions complètement différents de Carlie et Renesmée qui étaient pareilles comme le restant de notre famille. Des sales prétentieuses.

Et elle essaye de te caser avec lui ?

Il venait de me réveiller de mes songes.

Comme toujours.

Il rit.

Ne te laisse pas faire.

Emmett m'embrassa la joue et je le laissais écouter son match. Quant à moi, je rentrais dans la maison et alla me coucher. Mike me suivit dans ma chambre.


	4. Always The Same Shit

- Musique -

Believe / The Bravery

PDV BELLA

J'éteignais mon cadran qui effectuait des Bip stridents. Je marmonnais quelques jurons dans ma barbe et me fourrais un oreiller sur la tête.

Juste dix minutes de plus ! Hurlais-je.

Mais Rosalie n'en entendait pas de cette façon, elle était entrée dans ma chambre en furie et m'avait carrément levé de force.

Bells, s'a fait trois fois que tu pèses sur le bouton « snooze. » Il faut que tu te lèves, tu vas être encore en retard à tes cours. Il est 7 h 30.

Tu as dit 7 h 30 ? Criais-je en me précipitant vers la douche.

J'étais partie comme une flèche à l'entente du mot 7 h 30. C'était à cette heure-la que je devais être sur la route pour le campus.

Oui, 7 h 30 et tu vas être en retard, je te l'avais dis.

J'ouvrais le rideau de ma douche et me lavait à l'eau froide pendant cinq minutes. Je sortis, les cheveux encore savonneux et attrapais les vêtements que ma belle-sœur m'avait laissée sur mon lit. Rosalie était un amour. Lorsqu'Emmet n'était pas là le matin, elle prenait soin de moi comme une mère.

En courant, je brossais mes dents et fourrais tous mes cahiers dans mon sac à dos. Je manquais de me cracher dans les cheveux. J'allais dans la cuisine où Rosalie m'avait fait des toasts au beurre qu'elle avait mise dans une serviette de papier. Je la pris en pleine course et m'en allais.

Merci, tu es un amour, Rose. On se voit ce soir.

Je claquais la porte et me précipitais dans les escaliers. Je passais cinq minutes à essayer de faire fonctionner ma vieille Chevrolet et allais à mes cours. En regardant l'heure sur mon portable, je constatais que je n'étais pas si en retard que cela. Il fallait juste que je pèse sur le gaz…

PDV EDWARD

Alice entra dans mon bureau comme une folle. Elle sautillait, jubilait et déplaçait de l'air. Une chance qu'il n'y avait pas de clients dans mon bureau sinon il serait partie en courant.

Que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite ? Demandais-je le plus neutre que possible.

C'est Bella.

Toujours elle, me dis-je dans ma tête. Pas que je n'aimais pas la jeune brunette, mais Alice me parlait sans cesse d'elle chaque fois que nous nous voyons.

Et qu'est-ce qu'elle a ?

Elle vient avec nous à Vegas… Jasper ne peut pas venir.

Tu as vraiment l'air déçue, à ce que je constate, que ton époux ne puisse pas venir ?

Non, mais je suis super contente que Bella vienne avec nous.

Nous ?

Sinon, t'es libre pour dîner ?

Oui, je prends ma veste et j'arrive, dis-je.

BELLA PDV

Putain de voiture ! Même pas capable de faire du 100 kilomètres heure. De la fumée grise s'échappait de l'avant du véhicule et elle s'était immobilisé sur l'accotement.

Je n'aurais jamais du me lever, je le savais ! Hurlais-je en frappant le volant de mes deux mains. J'étais en furie. Pourquoi ce matin ? J'ai un exam !

Subitement, la colère fit place à la tristesse. Sans aucune raison valable, je me suis mise à pleurer comme une madeleine, les larmes refusant de se stopper. Je tapais furieusement sur la carlingue et les pneus, maudissant le fait que je ne possédais pas l'argent pour m'offrir une voiture de l'année.

Calme-toi Bella, et appelle Jacob.

J'hochais la tête. Bonne idée Bella. Il saura t'aider. J'inspirais et expirais quelquefois avant de prendre mon portable et de composer le numéro de Jacob. Mes doigts tremblaient en composant le numéro de mon meilleur ami.

_Bella ! Tu n'es pas censée être à l'école ?_ Répondit-il au bout de la troisième tonalité.

Et là mes sanglots recommencèrent. J'hoquetais et mes épaules soubresautèrent. Je n'avais vraiment pas besoin d'un pane en ce moment.

Ja… Jake, pleurais-je.

_Calme-toi, Bella. Je ne peux pas te comprendre si tu pleures ainsi. Inspire, expire, inspire, expire. Bella, est-ce que tu le fais ?_

O…oui !

Je suivais les indications de Jake et me calmais après plusieurs secondes.

Ça va mieux, merci.

_Maintenant, que se passe-t-il ?_

Une pane.

_Avec le taco ?_

Avec le taco.

_Ok, décris-moi ce qui se passe._

J'étais en retard, remarque maintenant je le suis encore plus. Tu comprends Jacob, quand il t'arrive une journée où rien ne va. Tu n'as qu'envie d'une chose… que ça se finisse !

_Je sais Bella, mais décris-moi ce qui s'est passé pour que ton véhicule ne fonctionne plus._

Ok. J'étais en retard et j'ai décidée de faire du 100 km/h pour arriver plus vite à l'école. Lorsque j'ai accéléré, j'ai entendu quelque chose exploser et la voiture s'est tranquillement arrêtée. Lorsque j'ai voulue la redémarrer, de la fumée s'est mise à sortir du capot.

J'entendis Jacob réfléchir. Je l'imaginais se frotter le menton d'une main, levant les yeux dans les airs pour se donner un air pensif.

Verdict, docteur.

_Ton moteur à surchauffé. Est-ce qu'il y a beaucoup de voiture là où tu es ?_

Pas mal, mais ce n'est pas une rue très passante.

_Très bien, tu vas aller chercher les câbles à booster dans le coffre de ton camion et tu vas faire arrêter une autre voiture pour de l'aide._

Merci, Jake. Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans toi.

_Attend ne raccroches pas !_

Pourquoi ?

_Au cas où ce serait un maniaque à la tronçonneuse qui s'arrêterait pour t'aider. Reste en ligne avec moi._

Si c'est toi qui le dit.

Je glissais sur la banquette et sortis dehors. Je pris les câbles que Jake m'avait dit, dans le coffre de ma voiture, et alla au côté de mon véhicule, signalant aux autres automobilistes que j'avais besoin d'aide de grands gestes désespérés avec mes bras, tenant mon téléphone miraculeusement avec mon épaule. Au bout d'une minute ou deux une vieille Sentra or s'arrêta pour me prêter main forte.

Jake, on vient m'aider ! Hurlais-je au téléphone.

Ok, calme-toi. Tu es si excité que la personne qui vient t'aider n'aura qu'une seule envie et c'est celle de partir.

Un homme tout à fait charmant vint à ma rencontre. Un sourire en coin illuminant son visage quelques peu bronzé. Il avait des yeux bleus pâles, qui étaient encore plus éblouissant à cause de ses longs cheveux blonds rassemblés dans une queue de cheval basse.

On a des problèmes mademoiselle ?

Oui… Mon moteur à surchauffé et ma voiture refuse de démarrer à nouveau.

Il sortit ses mains des poches de son blouson en cuir brun et alla ouvrir le capot de sa voiture. Il revint vers moi et me tendit sa main.

Je m'appel James.

Bella, dis-je en répondant à son geste.

J'imagine que c'est pour vous, une journée à rester dans son lit ?

Exactement.

Puis-je ? Dit-il en désignant le câble à booster que j'avais coincé entre mon bras et mon corps.

Oh, oui.

Je le lui donnais et il alla brancher les deux fils sur son véhicule puis sur le mien. J'allais dans mon auto partir le moteur en même temps que lui. Après une ou deux tentatives, ma voiture démarra. Je soufflais.

Ça marche, Jake, dis-je à l'autre bout du fil. Merci et passe une belle journée.

Toi aussi, Bells.

Je sortis de la voiture, et fermais mon capot.

Merci beaucoup de votre aide, dis-je.

Ce fût un plaisir.

Il revint me serrer la main, me servant un magnifique sourire.

J'espère vous revoir un jour, dis-je. Vous êtes mon ange sauveur, blaguais-je.

Ce serait un plaisir pour moi.

Nous nous séparâmes, pour une fois dans la journée où mon moral n'était pas en mode « suicide assuré », j'avais passé un bon moment avec ce James même si ce n'était que pour une banalité. Il avait été très gentil avec moi et m'avait redonné le sourire.

Je redémarrais ma vieille Chevrolet tout en faisant attention à ne pas aller trop vite. Je me garais dans le fond du parking de l'école et partis en courant vers les cours. Je ressemblais vraiment à une hystérique qui essayait d'échapper à un tueur fou. Je zigzaguais dans les couloirs vides à la recherche de ma classe pour finalement toquer comme une furie à la porte. Après plusieurs interminables secondes, où j'essayais de retrouver un pouls normal, mon professeur vint m'ouvrir.

Encore en retard Mlle. Swan.

Je suis vraiment désolée. Ma voiture est tombée en panne.

Je vois bien avec le taco que vous avez.

Bon alors tout le monde prêtait attention à la voiture que j'aie ?

Est-ce que je peux entrer ?

Voyez-vous, nous venons de commencer l'examen et je ne crois pas que vous aurez le temps.

Je connais le sujet sur le bout de mes doigts, laissez-moi faire cet exam.

Monsieur Renata me regarda d'un air menaçant. J'essayais d'emprunter les yeux doux d'Alice ce qui sembla l'amadouer. Il ouvrit sa porte en grand pour me laisser passer et glissa une copie sur mon pupitre. Les autres me regardèrent pendant quelques temps et recommencèrent à faire leurs examens.

PDV ALICE

J'attendais Bella depuis un bout de temps, Mike remuait sans cesse la queue pour que je le flatte. Parfois, il allait coller son visage tout sale et poilu sur mes collants opaques noirs. Chaque fois, je le repoussais d'un air dédaigneux. Tous ses poils se collaient à mes jolis bas de nylon tout de même !

Sac à puce, va !

Enfin, j'entendis une clef de serrure tourner dans la porte pour qu'elle s'ouvre finalement. Mike accourra vers Bella, qui l'accueillit d'un immense sourire. À croire qu'elle le trouvait mignon. Puis, elle leva les yeux sur moi et me sourit faiblement.

Je vois que tu as passée une belle journée pour que j'aie le droit à cet accueil si joyeux ?

Tu ne peux pas savoir tout ce qui est arrivé aujourd'hui, dit-elle en lançant son sac parterre. Je ne voulais pas avoir de la visite ce soir, juste prendre mon bain et dormir.

Elle semblait exténuée lorsqu'elle vint me rejoindre sur le canapé. Elle s'affala sur le sofa, leva la tête en l'air et soupira fortement. Elle ferma les yeux et resta immobile.

Et si je te fais à manger, est-ce que je pourrais rester ?

Alice, je ne crois pas que…

Si je te fais des pâtes à la sauce Rosée, Alors ?

Elle releva son visage et se lécha la lèvre inférieure.

J'ai un goût de pâte dans la bouche, dit-elle. Tu ferais ça pour moi ?

Et comment. Je ferais même la vaisselle pendant que tu te coules un bon bain moussant.

Et après on écoute la télé ?

Je vis l'ombre d'un sourire apparaître sur son visage lorsque je hochais la tête. Elle me prit dans ses bras et me serra fortement contre elle.

Merci, Alice. Tu es la meilleure amie du monde.

Ce n'est rien. Jasper n'est pas là ce soir… Alors je devais me trouver quelque chose à faire.

Elle s'était levé et marchais jusqu'à sa chambre.

Et tu as pensé à prendre soin de ta copine qui vient de passer la pire journée de sa vie ?

Exactement.

Elle sortit de sa chambre avec son peignoir rose que je lui avais offert et un pyjama en coton. Bella avait monté ses cheveux en un chignon lâche et transportait une bouteille de mousse pour le bain que je lui avais offerte aussi. Elle garda la porte de la salle-de-bain ouverte et j'entendis les bruits d'eau emplir son bain.

Fait comme chez toi surtout, cria-t-elle.

Comme toujours, répliquais-je.

Je me levais de son fauteuil et gambadais jusqu'à sa cuisine. Je farfouillais dans ses armoires pour trouver les ingrédients qu'il me fallait que je déposais sur le comptoir. Je faisais revenir les oignons et l'ail dans le poêle pour ensuite y incorporer des tomates et du bouillon de poulet.

- Humm, ça sent super bon, Alice, entendis-je depuis la salle-de-bain.

Je ne répondis pas, me contentant d'ajouter du vin blanc et des épices au goût dans la casserole. Bella sortit quelques minutes plus tard, elle épongeait ses cheveux mouillés avec une serviette. Elle prit place à la table où je lui apportais son plat. Ses yeux devinrent brillants. Elle attrapa sa fourchette et piqua dans sa nourriture avec un appétit sans pareil. Ce fût encore plus fou lorsque je me décidais à sortir les pains gratinés du four. C'est à peine si j'eus le droit d'en manger un.

Je vois que tu aimes ça !

Oui, merci, bafouilla-t-elle en croquant dans le pain croustillant. J'oubliais à quel point tu es une cuisinière formidable.

Et une amie formidable.

Bien sûr, répliqua-t-elle en prenant une gorgée de vin blanc.

J'ai pensé que nous pourrions écouter un film ce soir.

Elle releva son visage vers le mien.

Ouiii !

Mon fantôme d'amour, peut-être.

Non, c'est trop triste.

Tu veux dire que Whoopi Golberg est quelqu'un de triste ? Sourcillais-je.

Non, mais la fin est trop émotive.

D'accord. Alors quoi d'autre.

Bella se leva et se dirigea vers son incroyable bibliothèque où elle rangeait tous ses films. Elle parcourra les étagères avec une attention particulière et sortit une cassette parmi la foule de DVD qu'elle avait. Juste aux couleurs éclatantes, je devinais de quel film il s'agissait.

Tu veux écouter Austin Powers ?

Oui, c'est super bon !

Ok. C'est toi qui décides.

Elle plaça la cassette dans le lecteur vidéo et rembobina le fil. J'eus tout juste le temps de pousser Mike du sofa et de m'y asseoir, que le film commençait. Bella attrapa un vieux plaid et nous couvrit tous deux.

BELLA

J'avais un mal de chien à l'épaule. En plus, elle était humide et collante. Je tentais de repoussé Mike, mais les gémissements obtenus étaient ceux d'Alice. J'ouvris les yeux pour constater que j'étais toujours dans le salon. Nous avions du nous endormir pendant le film. Putain, Alice me bavait sur le bras comme un chien le faisait.

Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Marmonna Alice tout en s'étirant comme un chat.

Je me concentrais à nouveau sur ce qui m'avait réveillé. Les bruits venant de l'appartement d'à côté. En l'occurrence, le logement d'Emmet. Mon frère et sa femme faisaient beaucoup de bruit.

Est-ce que c'est ta belle-sœur qui rit comme une dingue ?

J'hochais la tête dans l'obscurité. Puis, reportais mon attention sur ce qui se passait. Ne pouvaient-ils pas être moins bruyants ? On entendait les deux amoureux rires comme un jeune couple. Ils devaient revenir d'un spectacle pour être rentrés si tard sans m'avoir prévenu qu'ils ne viendraient pas souper. Les rires arrêtèrent subitement et nous entendîmes un gros coup dans le mur juste devant nous.

Tu crois qu'ils… ? Osa dire Alice.

Ouais, chuchotais-je mécaniquement tout hochant la tête. Ils le font.

Elle pouffa.

Nous entendîmes également des gémissements féminins. Le nom de mon frère répété inlassablement, de plus en plus vite. Les coups dans le mur s'intensifièrent avant de se stopper aussi vite que ce fût commencé.

Bah, Alors. Emmett est vite en affaire, rigola mon amie.

Moi, j'avais l'envie de vomir. J'étais très mal à l'aise avec le fait que mon frère fasse l'amour dans son salon et contre le mur en plus. Et avoir entendue toute cette action ne faisait que renforcer mon envie de me dégobiller dessus. Alice pour sa part, n'en faisait pas un drame. Faut dire qu'elle avait été une des petites amies du grand séducteur qu'était mon grand frère et que ces petites soirées perverses où vous finissez à faire le grand écart nue sur le comptoir de la cuisine était chose fréquentes pour elle du temps où elle faisait couchette avec Emmet. Époque révolue maintenant.

De nouveaux, les sons sauvages nous parvinrent et cette fois-ci, c'était mon frère qui hurlait à en perdre la voix. Alice se leva tant bien que mal et trottina jusqu'au mur où elle donna des coups violents. Soudainement, on n'entendit plus rien. Je m'imaginais déjà mon frère, sachant que sa sœur avait entendue les ébats sexuels qu'il était en train de faire. De quoi refréner toute ardeur.

Ton fauteuil est pas très confortable pour dormir, lança Alice en se retournant vers moi comme si de rien n'était. On devrait aller dans ta chambre.

Tu as raison.

Je me lançais dans mon lit pendant qu'Alice réglait le cadran. Elle pesa sur quelques boutons et s'étendit de tout son long. J'ôtais mon bas et remontais les couvertes sur mes épaules. J'avais toujours des frissons qui me parcouraient, je n'aimais pas m'imaginer mon frère faire l'amour. Alice, elle, ronflait déjà. À croire qu'elle se foutait de tout cela. Et bien elle était chanceuse d'être fille unique dans ces cas-la. Je fermais les yeux et cauchemardais à tout cela.


	5. Nobody's Perfect

PDV BELLA

Alice se leva en courant et Alla prendre sa douche. J'osais jeter un regard sur le réveille-matin pour constater qu'il était seulement 6 h 30. Qui serait assez timbré pour se lever à cet heure-la ? J'attrapais mon édredon que je fourrais sur ma tête et marmonna avant de me faire déranger par Alice à nouveau.

Bella, je devrais t'emprunter des vêtements. Je n'ai rien apporté cette fois-ci.

Sers-toi.

Elle ouvrit la porte de mon armoire et laissa échapper un cri d'horreur.

Je ne croyais pas que ça allait être aussi pire. Bella, il faudra vraiment aller magasiner pour toi.

La dernière phrase, je la mimais sur mes lèvres en même temps qu'elle.

Tu veux mes vêtements oui ou non ?

En voyant l'état de ta penderie, je me demande si je devrais garder le même linge qu'hier, je t'avouerais.

Je marmonnais dans ma barbe, tandis que je sentais une pile de vêtement se former sous mes pieds.

Je t'emprunte ton chemisier crème à volants et ton jean Destroy noir, OK ?

Si tu veux.

Elle me donna un bisou sur le crâne et se précipita vers la sortie.

Bye, mon amour, l'entendis-je crier depuis la porte d'entrée.

Peu après, j'entendis des pas de talons hauts se diriger vers ma chambre. Rosalie passa sa petite tête blonde par l'embrasure de la porte.

Bella, tu es réveillée ? Chuchota-t-elle faiblement.

Y'a pas plus réveillée que moi.

Elle entra et vint se joindre à moi dans mon lit. Elle m'apporta une tasse de café qu'elle avait préparée chez elle et me la tendit avant d'ouvrir les stores.

Et puis, comment tu vas ?

Fatiguée, mais ça va.

Au fait, désolée pour hier soir, je pouvais imaginer la gêne qui habitait ses pommettes.

Ce n'est pas de votre faute si les murs sont très mal isolés ici.

Elle ria et porta sa tasse à ses lèvres. Rosalie se coucha à mes côtés, prête à jacasser comme une jeune adolescente pendue à son portable. Ne restait plus que je la parte avec l'une de mes questions.

Et puis ta soirée ?

Oh ! Emmett était très content que je vienne le surprendre hier au boulot. Tellement qu'il m'a offert de rester avec lui. Et dieu qu'il était sexy en uniforme, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de l'embrasser toute la nuit et même dans la voiture. Une fois arrivé chez nous… nous ne pouvions plus nous contenir. Nous n'avons pas pu nous rendre jusqu'à la chambre qu'Emmett fondait déjà sur moi. Il m'a complètement déshabiller dans le salon et nous avons fait l'amour. C'était très intense Bella…

Je n'écoutais que d'une oreille distraire, me contentant d'hocher la tête de temps en temps pour qu'elle ne s'arrête qu'une fois son récit terminé et qu'elle ne m'en parle plus. JAMAIS !

J'avais mes jambes d'enroulés autour de sa taille et il donnait des gros coups de rein. J'hurlais, mon dieu, je n'ai jamais hurlé comme ça. Nous l'avons fait deux fois Bella, t'imagines. Deux fois en quelques minutes et nous aurions étés prêts pour une troisième si tu n'étais pas intervenue, dit-elle dans une œillade. Mais la prochaine fois, attends un peu avant de faire irruption, parce que j'étais sur le point d'atteindre l'orgasme…

Stop ! J'en ai assez entendue, hurlais-je en me mettant les mains sur les oreilles. Fini les déblatérations sur la vie sexuelle de mon frère.

Elle ria.

Tu devrais te lever, il est 7 heures.

Merci.

J'ignorais le mal de tête qui m'assaillit lorsque je me suis mise assit dans le lit avant de me lever prestement. Je titubais lentement jusqu'à la salle-de-bain où j'allumais les robinets de la douche. Dans la pièce d'à côté, Rosalie avait ouvert la radio et je l'entendais chanter. J'aimais ce petit matin tout simple où on parle avant de se lever pour ensuite s'amuser à l'idée de se réveiller si tôt. C'est avec une joie non dissimulée, que je me jetais sous les jets tout en chantant et en dansant. Je n'aimais pas la danse et surtout pas le chant, mais sous la douche, je devenais une rockstar sans le vouloir.

Je sortis de la douche toute rayonnante et pimpante, séchais mes cheveux et les rassemblaient dans une queue de cheval négligé. En sortant des toilettes, j'attrapais les vêtements que Rosalie m'avait mis sur mon lit et les enfilaient. Je sortis ensuite la rejoindre dans la cuisine et mangea avec elle.

Vous venez manger ce soir ? Demandais-je tout en fourrant une cuillerée de céréales dans ma bouche.

Ouais, mais après nous allons voir un concert. Tu veux venir ?

Lequel ?

The Veronicas, ça va être bon.

Ok, je vais venir.

Cool, je ne serais pas seule dans ce cas-la.

Elle se leva, m'embrassa sur la joue et partit dans son appartement pour se préparer. Je finissais mon repas et pris mes clefs. Je flattais Mike avant de partir et il me répondit en se collant plus contre moi.

Sois gentil, on se revoit ce soir.

Sa langue pendouillait de sa gueule et je pris sa pour un oui.

Bye, mon gros.

Je fermais la porte et allait à ma voiture. Elle démarra dans un grognement animal et s'engagea sur la route.

Tu es mieux de ne pas me faire faux bond cette fois, parce que je te jure que tu vas te ramasser dans un dépotoir, la taquinais en tapant le tableau de bord.

Enfin j'arrivais à l'école saine et sauve et pas en retard. Je me garais juste à côté du bâtiment où se situait mon cours de graphisme et marcha lentement pour rejoindre ma classe. Je n'étais pas très populaire dans mon groupe. Les autres me prenaient pour la marginale de la classe étant donné que je ne parlais à personne. En fait, j'étais trop concentrée pour trouver la force de parler avec les autres élèves. Mais je m'en foutais franchement. J'avais pleins d'autres amis à l'extérieur de l'école.

Je m'assis derrière comme à mon habitude et sortis mon cahier à croquis. Notre professeur, Monsieur Barner, commença ses explications aussitôt que la cloche sonna. Le projet était simple, il suffisait de faire une scène comique entre deux objets provenant d'une époque différente. Pas très cherché comme sujet, mais notre professeur arrivait à faire de n'importe quel travail banal un sujet intéressant. J'attrapais donc mon cahier à croquis et m'armais de mon crayon. Je commençais à faire les premiers dessins, mais ce n'étais pas à mon goût.

La cloche sonna, je pris mes effets et me dirigeais encore vers ma voiture. Mon portable sonna et je répondis.

Hey Ang !

_Bella, peux-tu venir me chercher pour le boulot ?_

Avec plaisir, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

_Ben a besoin de la voiture pour se rendre en ville._

J'arrive, je viens d'entrer dans la Chevrolet.

_Ok. Bye, à tantôt._

Bye !

Angela était en couple avec Ben depuis un peu plus de deux ans, ils filaient le parfait amour. Je l'avais connue par l'entremise de notre job de bibliothécaire à temps partiel. Il le fallait bien, nous étions les deux seules employés en deçà de cinquante ans qui travaillait à la librairie. Cela faisait environ quatre ans que nous nous connaissions. Je l'avais tout de suite aimé dès le premier regard et c'était réciproque. Étant plus vieille que moi et Alice, elle nous avait aidés avec nos travaux scolaire et nos factures. Elle était toujours là pour nous. Nous avions cohabités toutes les trois dans un appartement avant qu'elles rencontrent leurs petit copain respectif. La séparation avait été brutale pour moi. Du jour au lendemain, mes deux amies avaient quittés mon appartement, me laissant seule avec Mike. Elles restaient toujours là pour moi, mais l'atmosphère était différente dans la maison. Je m'ennuyais de nos délires entre filles et des chicanes que nous avions parfois.

Alice avait rencontré Jasper lors d'un accident de voiture. Elle avait emboutie le côté droit de son Cabriolet par inadvertance. Il n'avait pas été dur avec elle, il n'était pas en colère. C'est ainsi qu'Alice était tombé amoureuse de lui. Il lui avait demandé si elle allait bien et avait partagé un taxi pour le retour. Jasper avait ensuite rodé près de chez elle, espérant la retrouvée et ils s'étaient dit un jour qu'ils s'aimaient. Pour Angela, ça avait été totalement différent. Emmet nous avait apportés à l'un de ses shows rock qui n'intéresse personne. Elle avait tout de suite flashé sur le guitariste et l'avait revu à la fin de sa présentation. J'étais là et c'était chaud entre les deux. Ben avait collé ses lèvres sur les siennes. Au moment où je croyais qu'Angela allait répliquer avec une baffe dans la tronche du mec, elle avait plutôt plaqué Ben contre la porte de la toilette des filles où elle l'avait entraîné pour de nombreuses minutes. Nous n'en croyions pas nos yeux, moi et Emmett. Nous connaissions très bien Angela pour savoir qu'elle était réservée et timide, mais ce soir-la, elle n'avait plus été la même. Elle m'avait confiée ensuite qu'elle avait sentie qu'il était le bon. Heureusement pour elle, Ben s'avérait être un type bien. Il mettait du piquant dans la vie d'Angie et ils étaient âmes sœurs, c'était évident. J'aurais bien aimé vivre une histoire comme celle de mes deux meilleures amies, mais tout ce que j'avais à raconté lors des soirées de famille était à quel point tous les gars que je rencontrais étaient bizarres.

J'étais maintenant rendue devant la petite maisonnette d'Angela. C'était modeste, mais on s'y sentait chez soi. Les maigres revenus d'artiste de Ben et de bibliothécaire d'Ang avait été combiné, plus un prêt de la banque pour acheter la petite chaumière.

Elle sortit de chez elle toujours avec son éternelle sacoche d'un rose délavé que je n'avais jamais vue Angela sans et courue vers la camionnette. Elle prit le temps de se battre avec la poignée jusqu'à ce que je donne un gros coup de pied dans la porte pour l'ouvrir. Faut dire qu'il était rare que quelqu'un accepte de monté avec mon dans mon taco de peur qu'il défaille lorsqu'il était à son bord. Donc, il était normal que la portière du côté passager ne fonctionne pas à tout coup. Il fallait juste de l'huile de bras pour l'ouvrir.

Salut, Bella ! Dit-elle avec bonne humeur.

Prête pour le boulot ?

Toujours !

Angie était quelqu'un de si enthousiasme même par temps où elle était malheureuse. Elle souriait toujours. C'était une des choses qui faisait que je l'aimais tant. Elle sortit des biscuits de sa sacoche qui n'avait aucun fond (peu importe la quantité de choses qu'elle mettait dedans, son sac à bandoulière semblait toujours vide). Déjà, la bonne odeur des biscuits aux noix des Webber me vint au nez. Angela possédait sa propre recette familiale qu'elle ne révélait à personne. J'en saisissais un et le portait à mes lèvres tout en humant son odeur. En moins de temps qu'il ne fallu pour le dire, je l'avais dévoré. J'en saisissais un deuxième, mais Angela m'arrêta.

Il faut en garder pour les autres.

Ça vaudra le prix de l'essence, dis-je en prenant le cookie.

Elle ria et m'en glissa un troisième. Nous arrivâmes à la bibliothèque un peu en retard, mais moins qu'à l'habitude. Carmen avait déposée nos badges sur le comptoir caisse. J'allais au comptoir et Angela commença à pousser son chariot dans une des rangées de la bibliothèque. Je scannais déjà les achats des clients, un sourire ravissant au visage. Carmen passa et hocha la tête en signe d'approbation, puis nota un truc sur un calepin. C'est là que je le reconnu, attendant dans la file. Le gars qui m'avait secouru le jour précédant. Il portait toujours son blaser en cuir brun et sa queue de cheval blonde. Il ne semblait pas m'avoir vu, regardant des signets sur une étagère. Je passais en vitesse tous les autres clients devant lui, histoire de lui montrer que j'étais efficace. Enfin, il me reconnu lorsqu'il tourna son visage vers moi. Il me sourit et posa son livre sur le comptoir.

Bella !

Bonjour, James.

J'imagine que nous étions destinés à nous revoir, dit-il en fouillant dans son portefeuille.

Oui, sûrement.

Curieuse, je regardais son livre avant de le scanner. Oh, un livre sur la psychologie, monsieur devait étudier en psychologie humaine tout comme moi. Je souriais et fit passer la machine sur le code barre. Il sortit un billet de vingt que je repoussais.

Laisse. C'est moi qui régale. Une sorte de remerciement pour votre aide.

Merci beaucoup, dit-il. Mais je suis mal à l'aise. Laissez-moi vous invités à dîner pour remettre cela.

Oh, il donnait dans la drague, le joli garçon. Faut avouer qu'il est pas mal sexy et gentil. Un vrai gentleman. En plus, il semblait être intelligent.

Laissez-moi votre numéro, que je vous appelle.

Avec plaisir.

Je saisi mon crayon et marqua mon téléphone dans la paume de sa main. Je ne pus résister à l'envie de terminer mon numéro avec un bonhomme sourire, ce que je fis. Il sourit, prit ces achats et quitta le magasin. Irina s'avança vers moi, puisqu'il n'y avait plus de client à ma caisse. Son intarissable sourire carnassier me disait qu'elle n'en avait pas fini avec moi.

C'est lui le gars que vous aviez parlé Angela et toi ?

Non, ce type, dis-je en montrant la porte. C'est un gars qui m'a aidé hier lorsque ma voiture est tombée en panne. C'est un pur hasard que je l'ai revu.

Et c'est pour ça que tu lui as donné ton numéro de téléphone ? Sourcilla-t-elle.

Il a l'air gentil. Différent de tous ceux qu'Alice m'a déjà présentés.

En tout cas, tu as du goût, jeune fille.

Je riais et servais le nouveau client qui venait faire la file à ma caisse. Carmen rôda un peu autour de moi avant d'enquiquiner les autres employés. Il y avait une journée par mois où elle nous emmerdait pour faire un rapport de nos compétences. Depuis le temps que je travaillais là, je savais qu'elle ne marquait que de bons commentaires sur nous. La preuve, j'étais toujours là. Elle faisait juste ça pour que les patrons croient qu'elle travaillait. Angela me parla quelques fois, trop occupée à placer des livres que tout le monde déplaçait. J'aimais tellement ce job si facile et relaxant. C'était quasiment être payé à ne rien faire ou à faire quelque chose que tu aimes. Je resterais dans ce boulot toute ma vie si c'était bien payé.

À l'occasion, je regardais l'afficheur de mon portable, répondais aux nombreux texto qu'Alice, Jacob et Newton m'envoyaient.

Bella !

Surprise, je relevais la tête précipitamment, m'octroyant un torticolis. Irina me regardais un poing sur la hanche et le visage vaguement boudeur. Elle releva ses lunettes de sur son nez et mâcha sa gomme encore plus mal que précédemment.

Lâche cet instrument du diable et vient m'aider.

Irina avait la sale manie de détester tout objet électronique du vingt-et-unième siècle. Elle chassait tous les gens qui répondaient au téléphone ou avait un Bluetooth dans la bibliothèque. On lui avait proposé de travailler à la caisse à cause qu'elle n'était plus jeune et qu'il était moins dur de scanner les effets que de les placer, mais elle avait catégoriquement refusé.

Irina tenait l'escabeau pour que j'y monte. C'est bien ma veine ! Moi qui a une sale trouille des hauteurs et une malchance inouïe. Mes jambes commencèrent déjà à trembler alors que je montais la première marche. Je me forçais à me fermer les yeux pour le reste de mon ascension, mais ça me donnais mal au cœur. Je les ouvris et me cramponna aussitôt aux barreaux de l'échelle. Je sentais presque le vieux bois s'effriter sous mes mains moites. J'avais envie de pleurer. Pourquoi moi, qui n'a jamais monté sur une échelle depuis le temps que je travaillais dans cette fichue bibliothèque, ais-je eue l'idée stupide de monter dans cet escabeau? Et comme si j'étais vouée aux enfers, mon portable se mit à vibrer dans mes poches. Un gémissement désespéré s'échappa de ma bouche.

C'est ton cellulaire qui fait ce bruit ? Demanda Irina.

Oui, crachais-je d'une voix terrifiée.

C'est alors qu'elle se mit à tirer sur mon pantalon pour ôter le portable de ma poche. J'avais envie de crier et de pleurer. Bien sûr, j'exécutais la deuxième option.

Les jeunes d'aujourd'hui, tous pâmés sur leurs gugusses électroniques.

Irina, arrêtez. S'il-vous-plaît, suppliais-je.

Je me cramponnais tant bien que mal aux barreaux en bois, le visage rouge, les yeux larmoyants. J'avais beau lui crier de me lâcher, elle ne m'écoutait pas cette vieille bique. Elle tirait toujours sur mon pantalon comme une folle.

Pitié, Irina ! Sanglotais-je.

J'imaginais déjà le spectacle gratuit que nous offrons aux clients. Moi qui pleure comme une Madeleine et Irina, tirant sur mon bas avec une détermination inouïe tout ça pour un stupide cellulaire. Mes doigts glissèrent du vieux bois et je m'y rattrapais avec force. Je ne voulais surtout pas tomber. Au loin, j'entendais Angela rire mon nom. C'est alors qu'Irina tira un bon coup sur mon jean où se trouvait mon portable qui vibrait toujours. J'avais beau ne pas le vouloir, j'étais tiré vers le sol où j'ai tombé… sur mes pieds.

Hein ?

Suis-je une miraculée ? De la hauteur où j'étais, je ne me suis rien blessé. Angela accourra vers moi, les joues rosies.

Ang, t'as vu ça ?

Un peu que je l'ai vue.

Je n'ai rien de cassé. Avec la hauteur où j'étais, dis-je en pointant le sommet de l'échelle.

Angela attrapa mon bras et le baissa.

Bells, tu étais seulement à la deuxième marche. Je ne m'en vanterais pas si j'étais toi.

Le rouge me vint aux joues. J'avais honte maintenant. Pourtant, c'était vraiment haut.

Au loin, je vis Irina qui parlait à l'aide de mon téléphone. Elle gueulait après je-ne-sais-trop-qui tout en pitonnant sur les touches du cellulaire. Je le lui arrachais des mains, lui avertissant de ne plus jamais me m'approcher lorsque mes pieds ne touchent plus le sol. Elle bouda comme un enfant de cinq et repartit bredouille, marmonnant des choses qui n'intéressaient personne.

Allo ?

_Bella ? C'est Jake._

Ah, Jacob. Tu viens de raté une pauvre conne qui a peur dans une échelle alors qu'elle est à la deuxième marche.

_Et j'imagine que cette pauvre conne, c'est toi ?_

Nooon !

_Ah, d'accord. Alors c'est cette vieille folle qui m'a parlé au téléphone ? _Blagua-t-il.

Non, elle, c'était la personne qui tirait sur le jean de la pauvre conne pour lui enlever le portable qui sonnait qu'elle avait dans ses poches.

_Désolé._

Peu importe, tu m'appelais pour me dire quoi ?

Il fallait bien que j'aie pleuré devant public pour quelque chose.

_Et si je passais chez toi ce soir ?_

Ce serait super sympa, mais je vais voir un concert ce soir avec Rosalie.

_Ah oui, quel show ?_

The Veronicas, je ne pense pas que tu aimerais ça.

_D'accord, on se reprendra demain alors ?_

Oui, bye Jake.

_Bye, Bella._

Je pris mes clefs et dit au revoir à tout le monde (sauf à Irina qui méritait que je la boude un peu). J'allais illico presto chez moi. Rosalie, était déjà attablée à la tâche, coupant des légumes pour une salade. J'allais dans ma chambre mettre un ensemble un peu plus confortable et alla rejoindre mon amie dans la cuisine. Rosalie avait peut-être l'air de quelqu'un de froid et de prétentieuse en apparence, mais c'était un ange. Elle n'avait jamais désirée tirer profit de sa beauté comme toutes ces filles qui sont grandes, aux cheveux blonds et aux yeux bleus tout comme elle. Ma belle-sœur avait un caractère fonceur et une sale tête de mule par moment, mais je l'aimais tant.

Je me mis à la confection d'une vinaigrette maison que j'avais vue sur un site internet pendant que Rosalie déchirait la salade romaine. Elle avait mit un de mes nombreux CD dans le lecteur audio. Une musique rythmée jouait faiblement depuis le salon.

Et puis ta journée ? Demandais-je.

J'ai eue affaire à un client exigeant. Il devait toujours s'assurer que les modèles étaient parfaits. Il ne me laissa même pas bouger les mannequins. Photoshoot pourri égal photo pourries. Je suis vraiment déçue. Et toi ?

Le cours de graphisme a été intéressant. J'ai fais plusieurs esquisses, j'ai bon espoir d'avoir une bonne note.

Nous achevions notre préparation lorsqu'Emmet entra tout joyeux et rayonnant. Il souriait à pleine dents. Rosalie se précipita vers lui avec empressement et ils passèrent quelques minutes à se lécher les amygdales. Avant que je ne les dérange.

Je vous laisse le salon pour faire vos affaires si vous voulez ?

Emmet repoussa doucement Rosalie et alla se saisir d'assiette dans l'armoire. Et voilà Bella casseuse d'ambiance. J'avais vraiment le tour avec ça !

Au fait, désolée que tu nous ais entendus…

Ce n'est rien Emmet.

Et qui sait. Peut-être qu'un jour, ce sera nous qui devra assister à l'une de ses scènes où Bella jouera mon rôle, renchérit Rosalie.

Emmett sursauta à mon plus grand damne. À croire qu'il me croyait toujours vierge ! Pour ma part, je pouffais de rire et continua à mélanger la vinaigrette dans la salade.

Ça, y'a aucun risque, marmonnais-je pour moi-même.

Le jour où je serais aussi perverse que Rosalie. Je me tire une balle.

Bien dit, répliqua mon frère.

Nous mangeâmes rapidement pour ne pas être en retard au concert. Ensuite, Emmet s'occupa de la vaisselle alors que Rosalie m'avait enfermé dans sa salle-de-bain pour me revamper. Mon enfer personnel débuta. Premièrement, ma belle-sœur passa au moins dix minutes à me dire à quel point je ne prenais pas soin de moi tout en me faisant les cheveux. Ensuite, elle parla de mon teint de pêche tout en me maquillant et elle termina enfin en me parlant sans cesse d'une excursion shopping au centre commercial tout en choisissant des vêtements à la mode pour moi dans sa penderie. Inutile de regarder dans mes armoires pour me trouver des vêtements, selon elle il n'y avait rien de beau et sexy. Ok pour la deuxième option, mais j'avais quelques morceaux de jolis. Nous sortîmes finalement lorsqu'Emmet toqua à la porte comme un fou, nous criant que nous allions être en retard. Mensonge éhonté de mon frère pour me sauver des griffes de sa fiancée.

Nous entrâmes tous les trois dans la Jeep d'Emmet et nous décollâmes vers l'amphithéâtre où il travaillait. Je ne connaissais que les chansons les plus populaires de ce groupe Australien, mais Rosalie tripait sur les deux chanteuses depuis leur tout premier hit. Elle connaissait chacune de leurs chansons et encore plus leurs paroles. Emmet voulait lui faire plaisir. Il lui avait dégotté les meilleures places sur le sol pour assisté au concert. Je les accompagnais seulement pour ne pas que Rosalie soit seule.

Le 4X4 se gara dans le stationnement sous-terrain. Rosalie fût la première à sortir, elle me prit par la main et commença à courir vers l'entrée. Emmet nous cria de passer une bonne soirée et s'en alla par les loges.

La grande blonde poussait tout le monde sur son passage pour se frayer un chemin. Je tentais tant bien que mal de la suivre, mais je n'avais pas les réflexes pour éviter tous les gens sur ma route. Enfin, nous arrivâmes juste à côté du stage où un amas de personne s'était formé. Rosalie mit sa main sur la scène et ne bougea plus. Peu après, de la musique assourdissante sortie des amplis et un jeu de lumière se projeta sur la salle. Emmet arriva avec les nombreux autres agents de sécurité. Il se posta juste devant nous, surveillant les petits comiques qui tenteraient de rejoindre les artistes sur la scène. Il nous salua tout en essayant de se faire entendre et pour cause, environ cinq milles personne hurlaient dont Rosalie. Les deux chanteuses entrèrent sur scène et ce fût la folie. Rosalie sautait littéralement sur place, tapant des mains et attirant le regard des gars qui était sur place puisque ses seins rebondissaient. Elles commencèrent par leurs plus grands succès allant vers des chansons moins populaires où Rosalie sortie son briquet et me prit par les épaules. Elle était vraiment émotive parfois. Elle avait eue la chance de toucher Lisa et d'être très près de la scène. Bien que ce ne soit pas mon groupe préféré, j'avais passé une excellente soirée.

…

Rosalie ronflait à côté de moi, le concert l'avait épuisée à max. En avant, Emmet conduisait dans le silence. J'aimais cette atmosphère. J'étais moi-même sur le point de m'endormir. Les balades en voiture en pleine nuit où notre seule distraction était de compter le nombre de lampadaires que l'on voyait était toujours très apaisant… Bref, j'aurais bien fait un somme si Rosalie ne ronflait pas comme un camion. Je frottais mes yeux. Tout dans cette voiture me donnait envie de dormir : le bruit des roues glissant sur le gravier, les lumières sur les boutons pour barrer et débarrer les portes et surtout le fait que les sièges soient encore plus confortables que dans ma vieille Chevrolet.

Juste ciel ! Emmet venait de se garer. Il ouvrit sa porte et alla rejoindre sa douce pour la réveiller. J'en profitais pour m'extirper de la voiture et de grimper dans mon lit. Il devait être un peu plus de minuit et le lendemain j'avais de l'école. Super !

PDV EDWARD

Je me tenais devant l'immense fenêtre du salon, admirant la ville endormie, un verre de cognac à la main. Ça avait été une grosse journée de travail et j'avais besoin d'une pause aussi courte soit-elle. Je terminais ma dernière gorgée d'alcool, grimaçant à la brûlure qui assaillait ma gorge. Mais dieu que c'était bon ! Je venais de terminer tous mes dossiers avec plus de deux journées d'avance et je n'en étais pas peu fier. Je détestais le retard et je tenais indubitablement à impressionner mes employeurs pour leur montrer que j'étais le meilleur candidat pour une promotion. Ça faisait des années que je bossais dur dans le seul but de m'évader d'ici et peut-être enfin retourner dans mon Chicago natal. Je détestais Seattle et ses environs, m'y sentant pas à ma place. C'est pourquoi j'étais prêt à accepter n'importe quel emploi du moment que je puisse partir loin d'ici et n'y revenir qu'aux fêtes pour voir mes parents.

J'allais dans ma salle-de-bain me changer et enfiler un vieux pull over de l'université que j'avais fréquenté. Toutes ces pensées et interrogations ruinaient mon humeur, car j'avais l'impression que j'allais être pris au piège à jamais dans ce trou… Mes cheveux étaient tout désordonnés et pour une fois, je m'en foutais éperdument. Je n'étais pas fatigué, seulement d'humeur massacrante à cause de cette fichue insomnie. Je pris place au piano, touchant les touches avec admiration. Puis, je cherchais cette page jaunie et chiffonnée dans mon cahier puis commençais à jouer ce tout nouvel air que j'avais composé. Je m'arrêtais à la fin, crayon en main et cherchant de nouvelles notes à insérer dans ce morceau, mais sans résultat. Cela faisait des mois que j'avais écris cette chanson sur un coup de tête, la pièce était triste, inquiétante, mais si passionnante. Je me demandais maintenant comment finir la chanson sur une note plus dramatique… je voulais que ce morceau vous donne la chaire de poule comme aucune autre auparavant.

Mon cher Edward, tu ne finiras Jamais ! Grommelais-je.

Et j'avais raison. Depuis que j'avais écris cette mélodie, je n'étais plus capable de rien composer. Comme si l'inspiration s'était envolée de moi. Je ne vivais plus que pour la fin de ce morceau… J'étais fou, je devais me l'avouer.

Seul et fou. Affreusement seul. Qui sait, peut-être qu'aujourd'hui je serais avec elle, tenant fièrement un bébé dans mes bras et me présentant comme étant l'heureux père de l'enfant. Je secouais la tête pour me chasser de ces pensées. Tout cela était nuisible pour moi, je ne devais pas y songer. Seulement, je n'y arrivais pas. Je savais que je ne voulais pas de cette vie où je serais père avec un gros chien et tout le toutim, je n'étais pas intéressé par la vie typique des familles américaine, mais si ça aurait été ainsi, comment je vivrais en ce moment? Cette question me trottait dans la tête bien avant que ma relation se termine avec Jessica. J'étais bien seul avec mes choses, mon boulot, mon piano et mes passe-temps. J'étais ennuyeux pour les autres, comme un vieux. J'avais ma routine et je n'étais pas prêt à ce que quelqu'un ou quelque chose ne chamboule ma petite vie. En fait, je ne saurais plus jamais prêt à ça.

Et voilà que tout me rapportait à elle… à nous et ce que notre vie aurait pu être. J'étais absolument sûr de ne plus rien éprouver pour Jessica, mais ma curiosité prenait le dessus. Étais-je destiné à vivre seul? Ma mère m'avait si souvent répété que tous trouvaient leurs âmes sœurs et avec le temps, j'y croyais de moins en moins. Ces contes de fées n'étaient pas faits pour moi, je n'avais jamais eu de la chance niveau amour.


End file.
